Quien contra Quien
by eltioRob95
Summary: Un Fanfic sobre peleas y versus, todos los personajes de The Loud house , eso también incluye personajes de fanfics de la serie, qué pasaría si se cruzaran ciertos personajes,dedicado al fandom de TLH latinoamérica. (No solamente humor, si no accion , con algunas que otras escenas emotivas,)
1. Ronnie anne vs Lupa Loud

**Hola, primero que nada, saludos a todos los fickers y lectores que me estén leyendo, lo mismo para lo lectores de habla Ingles, primero que nada, esto no sería una historia, si no una guerra de diálogos a lo Injustice 2, todos los personajes de la serie, y los de los fanfics más famosos del fandom estarán aquí, presentes empezemos.**

 **Ronnie anne**

 **Vs**

 **Lupa Loud (Hija del pecado, hija del Lucycoln)**

* * *

Lupa : ¿y tú que me ves?

Ronnie: tu cabello es blanco ¿eres alguna pariente de Lincoln?

Lupa : soy su hija.

Ronnie: Oh, así que tú eres la aberración de la que me hablaron.

Lupa: y tú la que nunca ocupó un lugar en el corazón de mi padre.

Ronnie: Ahora vas a ver

* * *

Lupa: Así que tú eres Ronnie anne.

Ronnie: Sí, y tú la que nunca debería existir ¿qué clase de enferma mental se enamora de su progenitor?

Lupa: Si mi madre era espeluznante, tú verás que yo lo soy más, maldita ilegal.

* * *

Ronnie: tú nunca tendrás a Lincoln, te amara como su hija pero hasta ahí.

Lupa: eso tú no lo sabes.

Ronnie: por lo menos yo si probé sus labios.

Lupa: despídete de todos tus dientes.


	2. Emily Paritson vs Rob

**Rob (Fanfic , Un chico, diez chicas y Rob de eltioRob95)**

 **vs**

 **Emily Paritson (Fanfic , Lincoln Loud el villano de la corporación Black hat de Lordkent11)**

* * *

Rob: ¿Quién carajo sos vos?

Emily: yo soy Emily paritson, Hija del heróico y recordado agente Joe paritson.

Rob: Ah ya me acuerdo, aplaudo el castigo que Joe les dio a los Loud, me ahorró la molestia de ir a hacerlos boleta yo mismo.

Emily: Oh gracias, pero aún así me pareces alguien peligroso , tendré que acabar contigo.

Rob: Uy, pues eso será muy difícil jejeje.

* * *

Emily: vaya, puedo ver que tienes un aura muy poderosa en ti.

Rob: y eso que no me he bañado ¿Qué pasó? ¿no que eras muy salsa?

Emily: ¡Eso no significa que te tema escoria! ¡FULL JUSTICE!

Rob: algo me dice que eso no es un espectáculo de luces.

* * *

Emily: eres un villano ¿verdad?

Rob: No, sólo que alguien le gusta hacer una joda.

Emily: Aún asi sufrirás la ira de mi full Justice.

Rob: ¿Justice? ¿de donde sos vos? ¿del pinche Universo 11?


	3. Lincoln vs Linka

**Lincoln Loud (fanfics, No es nuestro Lincoln escrito por mi y Otro de los chicos de Ozjim11)**

 **Linka Loud ( Integrante desconocida de Fabijosh )**

* * *

Lincoln: ¿y tú quien eres? Te pareces a mi pero eres niña.

Linka : Y tú eres el revoltoso adicto a la bromas, alguien debe darte tu correctivo.

Lincoln: No golpeo niñas, así que te lo advierto, no me hagas cometer excepciones.

Linka: pues ven e inténtalo cretino.

* * *

Linka: No sé como puedes ser así.

Lincoln: No es mi culpa, mis hermanos me maltrataban con alguien sin valor, ¡ellos son los culpables de todo!

Linka: ¿crees que tu vida es miserable? Al menos tú vives con tu familia, a mi me apartaron y me dejaron al cuidado de una maldita mujer alcohólica siendo una bebé, sufrí mucho bullying y a un auto se llevó de mi único mejor amigo

Lincoln:…. Si quieres que te tenga lastima estás equivocada ,ya golpéame ¿quieres?

* * *

Linka: ¿Tu eres el Lincoln con quien tengo que luchar?

Lincoln: Así es, tú debes ser la niña fría de la que me hablaron.

Linka: Dicen que te gusta golpear a tus hermanos menores y torturar animales pequeños, Detesto tanto a las personas que creen que pueden meterse con los más indefensos y débiles.

Lincoln: Uuuuh, mira como tiemblo, niñita.

Linka: verás lo que te puede hacer esta niñita


	4. Blood River vs Nega

**Blood River (Fanfic ,disfuncional de Uriel-rdz)**

 **Vs**

 **Nega ( fanfic , llamadas de Banghg)**

* * *

Nega: ¿tú quien eres?

Blood River: Soy el que acabará contigo.

Nega: HAHAHAHAHA por tu vestimenta pienso que eres una alguna especie ridícula de Superhéroe

Blood River: mi nombre es Blood River, conmigo conocerás el miedo y horror.

Nega: Me temo que el que conocerá el miedo y horror será otro.

* * *

Blood river *se quita la mascara*

Nega: Ooooh, asi que eres un Lincoln de otra dimensión?

Blood river: Así, y tú también lo eres.

Nega: No, alguna vez lo fui, ese tierno niño que amaba a su familia ya no existe en mi, está muerto, enterrado, solo existe NEGA!

Blood River: lo sé, por eso, tendré que matarte y acabar tu sufrimiento.

* * *

Nega: Vaya, estoy impresionado , peleas muy bien.

Blood river:….

Nega: y puedo ver que no eres diferente a mi, tienes que la misma mente enferma y sedienta de sangre.

Blood river: No, yo castigo y mato a los que se lo merecen, a ti te da igual.

Nega: Como sea, di lo que quieras, lo importante es que morirás por mis manos, ellos están de mi lado.


	5. Unlola vs Rob

**UnLola, La Unloud (Fanfic, Entre la oscuridad de El legendario)**

 **Vs**

 **Rob ( Fanfic, Un chico, diez chicas y Rob , de eltioRob95)**

* * *

Unlola: Wow, veo carne fresca a la vista.

*Afiló sus garras*

Rob: ¿Cómo me llamaste desgraciada? Ni que fuera un bistec.

Unlola: hahaha, Veo que eres chistoso, creo que te violaré primero.

Rob: Sonamos, le gusto a la loca.

Unlola: ¡mejor corre!

* * *

UnLola: Vaya, veo que no te doy miedo ¿no te aterra una aterradora mujer monstruo de piel negra venosa, ojos rojos, colmillos y garras como yo ?

Rob: Ahahahaha! Ay Lolita, primero, yo no le tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie, segund ¿a quien carajo le aterraría una mujer con un par de pechos enormes como los tuyos?

UnLola: Oooh ¿quieres probarlos?

Rob: tal vez, pero como este no es un fanfic lemon y no soy tan desesperado , tengo más ganas de arrancarte los colmillos uno por uno. por todo el desmadre que tú y tus hermanas le hicieron a pasar al pobre Lincoln, ah y por matar a tu otra tú , La lola normal.

Unlola: (enfurecida) ¿¡de qué diablos hablas demente!?

*Rob salta hacia ella*

Rob: que te enviaré al Hades con sello y todo Zorra!

* * *

Unlola: Oh ¿asi que también te puedes transformar en Sombra?

Rob: Puedo hacer eso, tengo más power ups que el Kokum.

Unlola: No te creas mucho imbécil, por que aún así te mataré.

Rob: No puedes matar a la estupidez, nadie puede.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo, si quieren darme ideas para otro versus, adelante, buen fin de semana y buen diciembre para todos.**


	6. Brandon vs Brenda

Brandon (Fanfic, El desconocido de, AlejinX)

Vs

Brenda (La gemela de Linka, de EltioRob95)

Brandon :…

Brenda: …

*La peliblanca levanta una ceja*

Brenda: ¿y bien?

Brandon: ¿y bien qué?

Brenda: eres mi contraparte masculina, según me dijeron.

Brandon: si , eso dicen

Brenda: aunque tienes cara de tonto

Brandon: ¿¡Que dices!?

Brenda: Te patearé el trasero

Brandon: Lo dudo, yo no soy de golpear niñas pero haría una excepción.

Brenda: adelante chico rudo, aquí te espero.

Brandon: Pronto verás, por qué nadie se atreve a meterse conmigo.

Brenda: *sonriendo* quiero verlo, y tú verás lo aterradora que puedo llegar a ser en combate.

Brandon: ¿es raro que diga que me pareces Linda?

*Brenda disimulando su sonrojo*

Brenda: Es como hablar con tu reflejo, jodido Narcisista

Brandon: Touché, como sea, menos charla y más acción

Brenda: Veamos de qué estas hecho, Yo masculino.


	7. Alexander vs Johnny

**(Pedido por augustoespiller)**

 **Alexander (Fanfic, esencia latente , de Montanahatsune92)**

 **Vs**

 **Johnny Joyd (Fanfic, Un chico malo para una buena chica de Jakob snipper)**

* * *

Johnny: tú no pareces ser de por aquí ¿verdad?

Alexander: No, no lo soy ,mi nombre es Alexander Vladimir Romanov, de nacionalidad bosnia, último descendiente real de los Romanov.

Johnny: No te he pedido un curriculum

Alexander: menos charla, y veamos de qué estás hecho.

* * *

Alexander: así que tú eres el que me quiere robar a Leni?

Johnny: Si ¿algún problema? No he visto tu nombre en ella.

Alexander: No querrás provocarme, tengo poderes que sobrepasan más allá de tu imaginación.

Johnny: ¿Cómo cuales?

Alexander: poder derrocar países y organizaciones corrupta enteras no te suena?

* * *

Alexander: No te gustará provocarme , tú eres sólo un hombre común mientras que yo , soy un dios.

Johnny: Para hacer más justo el combate ¿qué te parece un mano a mano limpio? Sin ese hocus pocus ¿entiendes?

Alexander: mientras no me llames demonio escarlata o algo así.

Johnny: Escar ¿Qué?

*Vuela hacia Johnny*

Alexander: Te lo advertí!


	8. lynn vs Rob

**Lynn Loud jr (fanfic Lincoln Mcbride, de Ficlover93)**

 **Vs**

 **Rob (Fanfics, La apuesta de Lincoln y Rob y Un chico, diez chicas y Rob, de EltioRob95)**

* * *

Lynn jr: ¿asi que me toca pelear contigo?

Rob: Si, te toca la parte en donde yo te doy de comer el piso.

Lynn jr: Ha! Aunque ya no me dedique a los deportes, aún tengo mis reflejos en combate.

Rob: aquí te espero Tabla deportiva no tan tabla.

* * *

Lynn Jr: …

Rob:…

Lynn jr: ¿Qué?

Rob: escuché que tildaste a tu hermano de mala suerte e hiciste que terminara en el patio.

Lynn jr: Si lo hice, y no hay día en que ese error no me persiga por siempre.

Rob: ah bueno, al menos tú estas arrepentida, a diferencia de las otras Lynns que maté.

Lynn: espera ¿Qué?

* * *

Lynn jr: entonces ¿tu serás mi oponente?

Rob: ¿Ves a alguien más Tablita? Si, soy yo mero.

Lynn Jr: bien, ponte en guardia que ahí te voy

Rob: Lynn

Lynn jr : ¿Qué?

Rob: Me alegra que tu y tu familia recuperaran a su hermano, feliz navidad.

Lynn jr : aww gracias Rob, feliz navidad a ti tambien, no creas que por eso te dejaré ganar.

Rob: Ah bué, debía intentarlo, pero lo dije con sinceridad.

* * *

 **Dedicado a Ficlover93, feliz navidad a todos, Rcurrent, tú pedido aún lo tengo en cuento, ya saldrá en la próxima actualización, sigo esperando ideas.**


	9. OP Lincoln vs Nega

**Pedido por Rcurrent**

 **One punch Lincoln ( One punch Louds de Rcurrent)**

 **Vs**

 **Nega ( Llamadas of Banghg)**

* * *

Nega= *rie*

O.P Lincoln= hmm?

Nega = Dime ¿alguna vez has sentido miedo?

O.P Lincoln= ¿Miedo?

Nega= Si, ya sabes, un excitante escalofrío que te recorre la piel, la sensación que te hace saber que aún estás respirando jejeje.

O.P Lincoln= Creo que me suena.

Nega= Basta de tonterías! Te haré recordar como se siente!

O.P Lincoln= aburridooo.

* * *

O.P Lincoln= dicen que eres poderoso.

Nega= Pues si eso dicen, si lo soy.

O.P Lincoln= y que también eres malvado y una amenaza para el Multiverso.

Nega= Sip, también soy eso

*sonríe de forma diabólica y sus ojos brillan*

O.P Lincoln= Entonces te acabaré!

Nega= No creo que puedas vencerme.

O.P Lincoln= si ganara una moneda por cada oponente que me dijo eso.

* * *

Nega= Muy bien hagamos una prueba de qué tan fuerte eres.

O.P Lincoln= deacuerdo tenía ganas de un pequeño calentamiento después de todo.

Nega= Lamento decirte que tu existencia se terminará en el calentamiento.

O.P Lincoln= Lamento decirte que eso es lo que te pasará a ti si me enfrentas.

Nega= ¿Sabes? Eso mismo dijo el último idiota que creyó que podía desafiarme, creo que su nombre era Rob.


	10. Lincoln Loud vs Jenny wakeman

**Lincoln Ace savvy (The Loud house, Pulp friction)**

 **vs**

 **Jenny Wakeman/ Xj9 (My life as a Teenage robot)**

* * *

Jenny= Un gusto verte de Nuevo Lincoln

Lincoln Ace savvy= *sonrojándose* jejeje lo mismo digo Jenny.

Jenny = Hora de pelear

Lincoln Ace savvy= Esta bien

Jenny= debo advertirte pequeño, no me voy a contener.

Lincoln Ace savvy= que bueno que Lisa le puso más resistencia al traje

* * *

Lincoln Ace savvy= No me gusta pelear con chicas

Jenny= ¿Qué?

Lincoln Ace savvy= incluso si una es de metal.

Jenny = Jajajaja ay ,tierno e inocente Lincoln Loud ,si sabes que yo no siento dolor ¿verdad?

* * *

Lincoln Ace savvy = ¿Estás lista Jenny? Por que usaré mis naipes.

Jenny= Adelante chico Póker , estoy lista.

Lincoln Ace Savvy= Siempre tengo un ace bajo la manga.

Jenny= Que lindo.

Lincoln Ace Savvy (mente) "Me llamó Lindo"

*Jenny sonríe, aprovecha su distracción y vuela hacia el lo levanta del pie poniéndolo de cabeza*

Jenny: Creo que gané.

Lincoln Ace Savvy: Hiciste trampa! Pero… bien jugado.


	11. Black bird vs Gaia

**Black bird / Lincoln (Lincoln , el villano de la corporación Black hat de Lordkent11)**

 **Vs**

 **Gaia (Gracias por amarme de Octware.)**

Black bird=…

*Mirando con extrañeza a Gaia*

Gaia= está todo bien?

Black bird= Puedo notar que no eres humana ¿eres heroína o villana?

Gaia= Desconozco algunas cosas del ser humano, y sé que no existen tales cosas como héroes o villanos, todos luchan por sus intereses propios ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Black bird= No pareces malvada, pero esas cosas a mi amo Black hat les disgusta, tendré que llevarte ante él.

Gaia= inténtalo, mis hijos me protegerán.

* * *

Gaia= a pesar de no ver tu rostro bajo esa máscara, noto alguna familiaridad en ti ¿te conozco?

Black bird= Soy un villano, no tengo por qué tener amigos ni conocidos, asi que jamás te he visto.

Gaia= Lo que seas que buscas de mi, te aseguro que no lo tengo.

Black bird= Eso que lo decidan Flug y Demencia.

* * *

Gaia *reconoce su voz* -¿Lincoln?

Black bird *Se quita la máscara* -no sé quien seas, pero ahora me llamo Black bird, y soy de los villanos más buscados por el fbi y la cía.

Gaia= ¿Qué te pasó Lincoln? Creí que estabas enfermo , era lo que me dijo tu hermana Lori.

Black bird= me estás confundiendo con otro.

Gaia= pero que hay de tu familia , ellos no aceptarían esto!

Black bird= ELLOS NO SON MI FAMILIA, NUNCA LO FUERON, NO DESPUÉS DE LO QUE ME HICIERON!

*Gaia cae de rodillas , sollozando con lágrimas*

Gaia= No pelearé contigo Lincoln.

Black bird (en su mente) "N-no debo sentir compasión , no es propio de un villano ¿Quién es esta chica de pelo azul y verde?"


	12. Mitch vs Rob

**Me agradó tu personaje Mitch, no será la única vez que lo veas aquí, por eso lo pondré con mi personaje, Luan la bufona también aparecerá más adelante.**

 **Mitch (The Loud house: Luz contra oscuridad de Mightymitch47)**

 **Vs**

 **Rob (Un chico, diez chicas y Rob de elTioRob95 )**

* * *

Mitch= Vaya ¿asi que tu eres el Rob del que tanto hablan en las dimensiones?

Rob= haha así es pendejo ¿y tu eres?

Mitch= Oh, me llamo Mitch

Rob= Ah no, pará pará pará pará ¿el famoso Mitch? ¿el que defiende al multiverso Loud house de Louds malignos?

Mitch= haha, si ese mismo.

Rob= Oh, eres mi inspiración, Dame tu maldito autógrafo.

Mitch= Espera, mi autor dijo que tengo que pelear contigo

Rob= Ah bueno, el mío también, ojo, te advierto que no soy fácil de vencer ¿eh?

* * *

Mitch= unos dicen que eres una amenaza, otros dicen que eres una molestia.

Rob= A veces si, a veces no, pero hay dimensiones en donde prefiero ser ambas cosas ¿quieres cerveza?

Mitch= no gracias.

Rob= Ah bueno, como decía , yo solito maté al multiverso Not such luck.

Mitch= te refieres a "matar matar"?

Rob= Sip *se bebe su lata de cerveza* los liquidé uno por uno, en cada realidad.

Mitch= si sabes que eso está mal ¿verdad? ¿no es mejor ayudar a los loud abusivos que matarlos?

Rob= Oye, tu puedes limpiar la basura si quieres, yo soy de los que la queman.

* * *

Rob= Asi que cruzas dimensiones ¿igual que yo?

Mitch= Asi es , mi estimado.

Rob= No eres de mi especie ¿o si?

Mitch= ¿Cual sería tu especie?

Rob= según la madre de Moon butterfly, soy sería un "Trotador dimensional" Uno de los Misteriosos seres nómadas que crean portales y van de dimensión en dimensión.

Mitch= impresionante a , ahora a pelear.

Rob= te lo advierto, mi fuente de poder es la estupidez humana y todo el puto mundo sabe que eso es infinito.

*Nota que Mitch ya no esta*

Rob= Hey imbécil ¿dónde te metiste?

*Aparece Mitch detrás de Rob y lo mando golpea mandándolo a volar*

Rob= AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ASI NO JUEGOOOO!

Mitch= *Sonriendo* además de ser héroe por diversión, también peleo por diversión.

* * *

 **La próxima serán tres caps, lo prometo, sugerencias, review o privado gracias.**


	13. Lucy vs Brenda

**Lucy (La purga, Aylum y Afternight de Banghg)**

 **Vs**

 **Brenda (La gemela de Linka y La contrincante de Brenda de EltioRob95)**

* * *

Lucy=…

Brenda=…

Lucy= ¿Quién eres tú? Detecto un aura aterradora en ti.

Brenda= Mi nombre es Brenda allen Loud, y seguramente esa aura que dices es por la bestia interior que gustosamente voy a descargar en ti.

Lucy= ¿Ah?

Brenda= Prepárate!

* * *

Brenda = ¿entonces tu eres la escoria con la que voy a luchar?

Lucy= Mejor ten cuidado con lo que dices, no soy ninguna escoria.

Brenda= Pues tus acciones dicen lo contrario, seguramente tu tan preciada bestia interior es un cachorro comparado con la mía.

Lucy= deberías descargarla en la noche de la Purga.

Brenda= No ¡Lo haré contigo ahora!

*Corre hacia Lucy*

* * *

Brenda= escuché que tú saboteaste la bicicleta de TÚ hermano en la noche de la purga.

Lucy= Si ¿y? solo quería que Lincoln viera que la Purga no era tan aberrante como las simples mentes mortales piensan.

Brenda= pero sin su consentimiento, Si mis hermanos o Lars le hicieran eso a mi gemela yo personalmente les rompía todos los huesos del cuerpo, así como ellos me temen, yo te haré temerme a mí

Lucy= Lo dudo much…

*Puñetazo*

*Lucy cae contra el suelo, y siente la sangre salir de su boca, producto del golpe que la hermana gemela de Linka le había propinado*


	14. Flip vs Lord Tetherby

**Flip**

 **Vs**

 **Lord Tetherby (episodio, Out on a Limo)**

* * *

Flip= Miren qué tenemos aquí, pero si es el arrogante rico y presumido

Lord Tetherby= Oh, pero si es el embustero más doble cara más sinvergüenza de toda Royal Woods.

Flip= ¿Qué? hay que hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir, claro que tú no sabes cómo eso, por que naciste en una cuna de oro, y creciste creyendo que el mundo está a tus pies, al igual que todo pútrido de la clase alta ,pobre iluso.

Lord Tetherby= al menos tengo la decencia de decirles la verdad en la cara a la gentuza como tu , tu les mientes y engañas descaradamente una y otra vez.

Flip= …

* * *

Lord Tetherby= ¿Se puede saber qué hago en este extraño lugar? ¿Y contigo?

Flip= No sé quien es, pero una voz me dijo que debería pelear contigo Tetherby, ya sea con palabras o con puños.

Lord Tetherby= ¿y qué prefieres Flip?

Flip= tratándose de ti, prefiero volarte todos tus dientes, si son de oro, los venderé.

*Se quita la camisa para pelear*

*El millonario se quita sus guantes*

Lord Tetherby= Te advierto que tengo experiencia en los manos a manos entre caballeros, nada de golpes bajos, eso no se hace.

* * *

Flip= ¿Ah? ¿Dónde estoy?

*Ve a Tetherby*

Flip= ¡TÚ!

Lord Tetherby= rayos, que haces aquí estafador ?

Flip= ¿Estafador? Por lo menos yo respeto a mi familia, tu te burlas de tu hermano por ser de clase trabajadora.

Lord Tetherby= Un embustero doble cara de clase media como tú no me a dar lecciones de conducta a mí, yo tengo clase.

Flip= Ay si tú.

El sr quejón= Ya basta de parloteo y peleen!

*comiendo palomitas sentado*

Pop pop= sí, queremos ver acción.

* * *

 **Jajaja espero que les haya gustado este encuentro inesperado, El millonario contra El estafador, apoyen a quien odien menos jajaja saludos.**


	15. UnLuna vs Geo

**UnLuna UnLoud (The Loud house: Entre la oscuridad de El Legendario.)**

 **Geo (Team Zeus, de EltioRob95)**

* * *

*Ambos se encuentran y se observan*

UnLuna: Genial, otra presa para jugar, este día cada vez se pone mejor.

Geo: Llamas del tártaro!

*El Semidios ve a UnLuna, su piel grisácea, sus ojos rojos, garras y colmillos*

Geo: qué clase de criatura abominable eres tu? Eres alguna súcubo o algo así?

UnLuna: No, pero podría decirse que soy algo parecido, soy Unluna y tú , eres mi víctima!

*Vuela hacia Geo*

* * *

UnLuna: Wow, tienes el cabello blanco, igual que mi querido hermano Lincoln

*se relame los labios*

Geo: Es por que soy un hijo legítimo de Zeus y Hera, seré el próximo rey y deidad mayor del Olimpo.

UnLuna: Maldita sea, No puedo creerlo ¿¡otro ser poderes de deidad!? Primero ese tal Alexander y ahora esto.

Geo: tú no pareces ser la Luna Loud que conocí

UnLuna: No, pero alguna vez lo fui, ahora a pelear!

* * *

Geo: La verdadera Luna Loud es una rockera que quiere lograr su meta, Tú no eres más que versión repugnante de ella.

UnLuna: me importa una mierd* si eres el hijo del mismísimo Zeus , yo te destruiré!

Geo: Lo dudo mucho.

*Saca su espada, evita los hachazos del hacha mitad guitarra de la Unloud*

UnLuna: Deja de moverte!

Geo: se supone que eres ágil, me decepcionas.

*Geo abre la boca, y un montón de relámpagos salen electrocutando a UnLuna con más de 300 voltios*

Geo: Aquel Semidios que nazca con el don del Rayo, tiene derecho de heredar el Olimpo, y tú lo acabas de comprobar dolorosamente. *Sonriendo*

* * *

 _(Un semidios en Royal Woods, próximamente)._


	16. Lincoln K vs Lincoln V

**2019, 10 años de que salió el remake de viernes 13**

 **Lincoln Loud Krueger (Pesadilla en la casa Loud por Screwballx87, Wattpad )**

 **Vs**

 **Lincoln Voorhees (Lincoln Voorhees, por The Jonalex monster, Wattpad)**

* * *

 _"Dos seres de mal, algunas vez humanos, muertos y renacidos por la misma razón, la supuesta mala suerte"_

*El albino enmascarado se le queda mirando a su otro yo, el albino de cara quemada*

L, Voorhees : Otro Krueger!? Oh,Esto ya es un fastidio.

L, Krueger: tú quien eres?

L, Voorhees: soy tú en otra dimensión, soy el inmortal, el imparable, Lincoln Voorhees, tengo la maldición del viernes 13 respaldándome.

L, Krueger: Ajá…

L,Voorhees: y sere quien acabe contigo.

L, Krueger: no me hagas reír.

*El enmascarado intenta cortar a su yo de los sueños, este sujeta el machete con las dos manos, sorprendiéndolo*

*Krueger Le arrebata el machete y le da dos fuertes golpes en el rostro, patea al enmascarado haciéndolo volar contra la pared*

L, Voorhees: que rayos!?

L, Krueger: **Bienvenido a mi pesadilla**

* * *

L, Voorhees: cometí 126 homicidios en dos meses, entre ellos, mi familia, mis amigos, la maldita latina sucia de mi ex novia, acabar con mi otro yo no sería nada.

L, Krueger: y qué ,yo también maté a mi familia, incluso tengo sus prisioneras sus almas siendo atormentadas en una pesadilla eterna.

L,Voorhees: ¿¡También a Lily!? Pero es sólo una…

L, Krueger: Claro que no! a Lily la dejé viva por ser una bebé, Leni también ya que fue engañada y nunca me insultó ni me golpeó ni nada, y a mi mamá solo por que ellas dos la necesitaban y por que ella era una dominada por su marido.

L, Voorhees: ¿solo a ellos? ¿No seguiste con la matanza?

L, Krueger: No, después de acabar con mi padre y sus malditas hijas, simplemente fui al averno, por qué mataria a gente que nada tuvo que ver?

L, Voorhees: vaya, si que eres algo blando.

L, Krueger: …

L, Voorhees: ¿sabes? Extraño mi antigua vida, cuando todo era felicidad y amor en mi familia.

L, Krueger: si, yo también, es increíble, como un simple deseo que tener tiempo para ti mismo haya llegado a tanto, ahora somos monstruos , y lo peor es que será para siempre, nunca tendremos paz, ni en la muerte.

L, Voorhees: Ahora suenas como Lucy, ven- *extiende sus brazos* -puedes darme un abrazo, se nota que necesitas uno.

*Sin dudar,el albino quemado corre y abraza al enmascarado*

L, Krueger: *Sollozando*

L, Voorhees: Ya está bien, los hiciste pagar y eso es todo lo que importa.

L Krueger: Lo único que me reconforta es que puedo visitar a Ronnie anne en sus sueños , alegrarla, ella fue la única que me lloró al enterarse de mi final.

L, Voorhees: al menos la tuya aun te quiere, la mía era una descarada que me traicionó y colaboró en mi asesinato, por eso la maté primero.

L, Krueger: *limpiando sus lágrimas* pero todavía hay algo.

L, Voorhees: ¿Qué cos…?

*Siente cuatro cuchillas atravesar su estómago*

*El enmascarado grita de dolor*

L, Voorhees: MALDICIÓN!

L, Krueger: **Aún tengo que acabar contigo** , estás en MI mundo ahora maldito ¿Lo olvidas?

L, Voorhees: *sonriendo maliciosamente* Deja de soñar amigo, es hora de despertar!

* * *

*Atrapa al albino de rostro quemado y despierta llevándolo al mundo real*

En la realidad.

*Lincoln Voorhees y Krueger en medio de las llamas, en el campamento Crystal*

L, Voorhees: Grrr… que decias?*furioso *

*con machete en mano*

L, Krueger: ¿Qué? ¿quieres que tenga miedo? ¿AH? Nada más por que estamos en el mundo real!?

L, Voorhees: Cuando quieras perra.

L, Krueger: No me robes mis diálogos!

*Voorhees Intenta darle una machetazo pero el albino amo de las pesadillas lo esquiva*

L, Krueger: crees que asi me ganarás?

*Otro machetazo que el albino Krueger esquiva, y queda incrustado en el suelo*

L, Krueger: HA! eres lento, eres estúpido, y a diferencia de mi, no tienes estilo.

*Otro albino mirando desde un agujero interdimensional*

Nega: Vaya par de pobres diablos.

* * *

Espero más Sugerencias, saludos y buen fin de semana a todos.


	17. Lidy vs Rob (Capitulo Especial)

**Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que en esta versión, Lidy es una persona real y no un producto de la imaginación del Lincoln de la Purga, es la misma pero con otra historia ,este es un capitulo especial, y también como agradecimiento a Montanahatsune92 por el fic Punch Love.**

* * *

 **Lidy (La Purga asylum, de Banghg)**

 **Vs**

 **Rob ( Un chico, diez chicas y Rob, de EltioRob95)**

* * *

 **Team Zeus,Fragmento (capitulo especial)**

 **Personaje extra: Ronnie anne Santiago.**

La gigantezca arena de los dioses, ahora no era más que un lugar rocoso, montañas de rocas por todos lados, producto de la fuerte batalla que causaron los gladiadores más poderosos y fuertes.

la única cosa visible eran las fuertes luces de los reflectores del titánico coliseo griego, y las gradas, la grada de abajo, estaba las personas de todo el mundo disfrutando del espectáculo que ofrecía la batalla campal.

La grada de más arriba, la cual era una grada flotante se encontraban los mismísimos dioses del Olimpo, todos observando atentamente la batalla, pues el equipo o el guerrero que quedara en pie tendría una gran recompensa y reconocimiento, el dios olímpico al cual representaba en la arena, sería el nuevo gobernante del monte Olimpo, eso incluia el mundo y el universo entero.

Un monstruo verde se encontraba herido, cansado, sudando,jadeando, descansando contra las rocas, este no tenía pensado rendirse.

-¿Cómo? …. ¿Cómo?- se preguntaba la criatura.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas podido conmigo?-

-*Risas* ¿enserio quieres saberlo?- respondió el en forma burlona.

-¡ASI ES!- gritó el monstruo acorazado verde.

\- Eres solo un humano ¿Cómo tienes tanta energía? ¿tanta resistencia?-

-Ah… o sea que por que sólo te parezco un simple humano ¿crees que no tengo mis trucos, eh? vaya que eres una criatura tan pendeja y pelotuda-

El Monstruo observa a su joven oponente con desprecio, delgado, camisa celeste, short blanco corto.

-Solo eres un juguete para mí y nada más- dijo Rob con burla.

-NO TE BURLES DE MÍ!-

La criatura intentó abalanzarse sobre Rob con la intención de aplastarlo, este seguía sonriendo, apretó su puño, y le propinó un fuerte manotazo al monstruo, este voló y cayó fuera de la arena.

-Jark, el monstruo verde del Equipo Hades ha sido eliminado- anunciaba Hermes desde el micrófono.

El chico interdimensional hizo una mueca.

-Ay que mal, debí medir mi pinche fuerza, me hubiese encantado jugar más con él…hmm?-

Rob había notado que el publico, los dioses, e incluso las dos familias Loud quienes estaban sentados al lado de Zeus, miraban hacia el otro lado de la arena.

El peli negro miró hacia misma dirección, no se podía ver nada nada más que montañas de roca, esa arena era un laberinto, sin embargo se podían escuchar gemidos femeninos.

-Algo está pasando en ese lado-

Sin perder tiempo Rob corrió a toda velocidad hacia ese lado, al llegar se escondió entre unas rocas para poder observar, ahora entendía por qué todos hasta la prensa del mundo, dirigían su atención, su compañera de equipo era nada más y nada menos que Ronnie anne Santiago, la chica más ruda de la escuela de Lincoln, ella estaba peleando a duras penas, con una rival del equipo Poseidón, aparentemente, ya que esta niña tenía un símbolo del tridente del dios del mar en su uniforme verde de mangas largas, el quedó boquiabierto al reconocerla.

-Pero qué chingados? ¡Es Lidy!-

La niña llamada Lidy estaba dominando con facilidad a Ronnie anne, la chica Santiago hacía un esfuerzo con evitar sus ataques con su espada y escudo, pero apenas podía repelerla, no podía tocarla, Lidy era muy veloz para la latina, aparecía de un lado a otro en una abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Veo que no eres una amenaza para mi- dijo Lidy con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Será muy fácil sacarte de la arena-

-Rayos! Como es que es tan rápida?- decía Ronnie anne con rabia.

La latina cometió el error de bajar la guardia, Lidy sonrió y usó su daga para dejarle una cortada en el brazo.

-AAAHHH!- gritó ella de dolor.

-Oh vamos- decía Rob desde su escondite.

-Pensé que se trataría de "Linka dos" o la "Ronnie gringa" pero solo es Taquitos, no mames, está en problemas ¿debería ayudarla? Por un lado, ella es de mi equipo, por el otro, me cae del carajo esa Lidy, ya sé que no es del mundo de la pincha Purga, pero sigue siendo una psicópata, aún aquí-

El estaba cerca, Lincoln, Lori, Lisa , Lucy, todos los del equipo incluyendo el semidios estaban ocupados con otros rivales como para poder ayudar a Ronnie anne, Obligadamente tenía que venir él en su rescate sin dudas.

Hermes tomó el micrófono para aprovechar el momento y hablar sobre la participante del equipo Poseidón.

"Para los que no lo sepan, Lidy, es una niña sicaria con el poder de la super velocidad, al igual que el héroe ficticio de las series que ustedes los mortales llaman "Flash" gracias a ese don , ella es bastante eficaz en sus asesinatos a sueldo, pero en este torneo, no se permite matar, sin embargo sigue siendo peligrosa"

-No me digas- dijo Ronnie anne en forma sarcástica mientras estaba de rodillas, tocando su brazo cortado.

-Tengo que cubrir la arena-

-Podrás hacer eso- dijo la tal Lidy con una sonrisa psicótica espeluznante.

-Despues de que te eche de la ARENA!-

Ronnie anne cerró los ojos esperando el golpe de gracia.

-¡Rob al rescate basuras JAJAJA!-

Ronnie anne se sorprendió un poco al verlo, Rob llegó saltando frente a Lidy encarándola.

-Rob…

Desde las gradas…

-Miren ¡Rob vino a salvar a Ronnie anne!- dijo Lana sonriendo.

-Oh, que suerte, creí que mi hermanita quedaría fuera por un segundo, aunque también me asusta un poco que siga en la arena- dijo Bobby preocupado, la verdad odiaba que su hermana estuviera en el evento más barbárico del milenio.

-¡Eso es Rob!- alentaba Zeus.

-Ayuda a Ronnie anne y acaba con Lidy-

En la arena…

-Vaya vaya Ronnie anne ¿Qué pasa contigo taquitos?- preguntó Rob sin voltearse a mirarla.

-A qué te refieres-

-Que cómo puede ser que te dejes vencer facilmente con esta niñita, aunque por experiencia dolorosa sé lo fuerte que golpeas, sos desastre con la espada-

-¿¡Que dijiste!?- dijo Ronnie enfadándose.

-Al menos Lincoln le metió empeño al ser entrenado-

-¡Ya déjate de tonterías Rob! ¡y acaba con ella!- ordenó el rey del Olimpo.

Sin embargo Rob seguía sonriendo, estaba allí parado sin hacer absolutamente nada, cosa que desconcertó a todos los espectadores.

-¿Por qué no hace nada?- se preguntaba Lola.

-¡Oye Rob haz algo!-

-Si!- apoyo Lana.

-¡A qué estas jugando!- exclamaba Bobby molesto.

-En que está pensando Rob?- se preguntaba Lynn sr.

-No lo sé cariño- respondió Rita igual de confundida.

-Se trae algo entre manos, eso es más que obvio-

Todos miraron al peli naranja, Saturnino observaba la arena en forma seria.

-¿A qué te refieres? Tú que conoces a Rob mejor que nadie ¡Exijo respuestas!- demandó Zeus.

-Rob está planeando alguna especie de estrategia-

En la arena….

Rob sonrió y se apartó de Ronnie anne dejándola al descubierto estando vulnerable.

-Oye sabes qué Lidy? Puedes acabar con ella si gustas-

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esa respuesta y exclamaron.

-¿¡QUE!?-

Ni Ronnie ni Bobby lo sabían, pero en Greak lake city, la familia Casagrande también estaban viendo la batalla de proporción universal por televisión en vivo y en directo, su madre Maria se había desmayado luego de ver como Rob estaba entregando a su preciada hijita en bandeja de plata, al igual que Frida, Rosa y Hector Casagrande trataban de despertarlas a ambas.

Lidy miró sorprendida al chico inter dimensional.

-¿Hablas enserio? ¿vas a dejar que lastime a tu compañera de equipo?-

-Sos sorda? Si , diviértete con ella-

-¡Rob eres un…!-

-Pe pe pe Taquitos, solo yo digo malas palabras aquí-

Lidy sonrió con malicia.

-Vaya, veo que el equipo Zeus tiene miembros muy despreciables-

Rob extendió la mano en respuesta.

-Adelante, servíte el guiso, no te voy a interrumpir-

La niña sicario extendió su sonrisa de maldad, fue hacia Ronnie anne a toda velocidad y le encestó un rodillazo en la cara, Ronnie voló hacia atrás, y Lidy la estrelló contra las rocas de una patada, le encestó unos cuantos golpes más , hasta que finalmente Lidy sacó su daga y la levantó en alto, riendo con maldad, Ronnie anne la miró con cierto miedo en sus ojos.

-Hahahaha! Adoro que mis victimas me miren así, Ahora despídete idiota, voy a dejarte más cortes para que recuerdes con quien te metiste HAHAHA -

Sin embargo, de forma inesperada, su diversión fue interrumpida, una bola de fuego verde derritió su cuchilla, sorprendiéndola, tanto a Lidy como a Ronnie anne.

-JAJAJAJAJA!- rió Rob en voz alta.

-Perdón perdón che , es que no lo pude resistir, carajo, estuvo bueno-

-Es que no lo pude resistir-

Lidy lo miró molesto.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Dijiste que no ibas a interrumpir-

-Es que al verte en acción, cambié de parecer-

-Siendo así, acabaré contigo primero-

Lidy usó su super velocidad, e intentó atacar a Rob por la espalda, para su sorpresa, un tercer brazo salió de la espalda de Rob y mando a Lidy contra las rocas de un puñetazo.

Ella se sobó la cabeza adolorida.

-¿C-Como lo hiciste?-

-Jaja verás pendeja, cuando vi que solamente tenías el poder de la super velocidad como única ofensiva, no es algo que me deba preocupar, solo por ese motivo te "permití"atacar a mi compañera de equipo-

Lidy jadeó e intentó escapar saltando a otra roca, para su temor, Rob ya estaba detrás de ella, riendo, no la dejaría escapar de ninguna manera.

-Jajaja, como te dije antes tarada, no hay nada que me pueda ¡PREOCUPAR!-

*Puñetazo*

La niña sicaria impacta violentamente contra las rocas, esta vez Rob no se contuvo con el golpe, rápidamente se acercó a Lidy, sin darle tiempo de recuperarse, un tentáculo emergió de la espalda del chico interdimensional y tomó del cuello a Lidy , estrangulándola, dejándola sin aire, ahora no tenía ninguna escapatoria.

Rob sonrió ante eso, sin contenerse y sin ninguna pizca de piedad, le propinó unos cuantos fuertes puñetazos a Lidy en el estomago, riendose mientras lo hacía.

-ehehehehe HAHAHAHAHAHA!-

Lidy finalmente terminó escupiendo sangre, para deleite del chico interdimensional, para horror de los espectadores y todos los televidentes del mundo, Ronnie anne no podía hacer nada estando herida.

-¡Rob!-

-hahaha… mejor ve a jugar con tus muñecas niñita-

la apuntó con el dedo, Ronnie anne abrió los ojos en shock ante lo que eso.

-¡NO ROB! ¡SIN MATARLA!-

Sin embargo el pelinegro siguió en lo suyo, y descargó una gran llamarada verde contra lidy rostizando su rostro.

-¡La mató! Que lo descalifiquen!- gritó Poseidón sorprendido, molesto y horrorizado ante la barbarie que presenció,

-¿Qué la maté? Por favor ¿Me crees tan pelotudo de cometer semejante fallo?- respondió Rob soltando a Lidy y pisoteando su cabeza.

-Evité que fuera mortal, eso si, no me hago cargo de lo que le pase a la jodida una vez afuera de la arena, CHAU!-

De una fuerte patada, Lidy salió volando de la afuera de la arena y reapareció junto a Poseidon en la grada, sus compañeros de equipo vencidos fueron a auxiliarla a la niña severamente lastimada, a pesar de la tremenda paliza, Lidy aún tenía fuerzas para hablar.

-L-Lo siento chicos, les … he fallado-

-Shhh… lo sé Lidy, por favor ya no hables más, ya vendrán los médicos- respondió una de sus compañeras de equipo.

Poseidón miró a Rob.

-¿Cómo es posible que mi hermano tenga guerreros tan descarados?-

-Jejeje soy chingón- dijo Rob para sí mismo.

-¡ROB!-

Ronnie anne se acercaba molesta al peli negro.

-hey Ronalda, suerte que andaba cerca para salvarte el pellejo-

-¡Que rayos pasa contigo! ¿era necesario que la torturaras de esa forma!?-

-Uno, era una rival, dos, a veces así soy en las peleas, tres, esa niña es una maldita asesina a sueldo, seguro hace lo mismo con sus víctimas , solo quería darle un escarmiento-

"además de que esa maldita atormenta a Lincoln en otra realidad" pensó.

Miró a Ronnie anne.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si, estoy bien.

-¿Segura? La cortada que te hizo esa perra fue muy profundo, y si no la tapas con algo se podría infectar y pudrir la carne-

-No me vengas con eso-

-dame tu mano Ronnie-

\- para qué-

-Sólo dámela-

-Bien-

Ronnie le enseña el brazo al chico interdimensional, y este escupe en la cortada. Asqueándola.

-¡Oye, que estas..!-

Ronnie anne se sorprende al ver que la cortada en su brazo cicatrizó rápido y desapareció.

-Wow, Rob ¿Cómo lo…

-Hice? Bueno, mi saliva tiene propiedades saliva igual que el esteban galaxias jejeje, ahora ese dolor de la cortada no te va desconcentrar mientras peleas, ya que no tienes experiencia en esto-

-¿ y tú si?-

-No tienes ni la menor idea, oye, creo que la cuatroojos nerd infeliz de Lisa está metida en lios por aquel lado ¿la ayudamos? -

La chica Santiago sonrió y preparó su espada.

-Para eso somos un equipo ¿no torpe? vamos-

-si, antes de que Brenda y Thompson se nos adelanten-

* * *

 **Esto ha sido todo del capitulo especial, puede que no sea la última vez que lean uno así, ojalá les haya parecido épico, un toque de acción, referencias, entre otras cosas, ahora saben como es Rob cuando se pone las pilas a la hora de pelear.**

 **A el le desagradó Lidy por lo de la noche de Lincoln y asylum, y por eso se desquitó con esta Lidy alterna, jaja, saludos y dejen sugerencias de peleas, trataré de poner Qts en la próxima.**


	18. Lupa vs Liberty

**Lupa (hija del pecado)**

 **Vs**

 **Liberty (contraparte femenina de Lincoln y una Linka alterna)**

Lupa: Wow otra peliblanca ¿acaso tengo otra hermana.

Liberty: ¿Hermana? HA! ya quisieras, te vistes muy extraño.

Lupa: ¿Y eso significa?

Liberty: *sonriendo con burla* que pareces una rarita.

Lupa: Ya sacaste boleto.

* * *

Lupa: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Liberty: No sólo sé, solo sentí una mano arrastrándome a un portal interdimensional y terminé aquí.

Lupa: no importa, me dijeron que aquí habrá una victima, pero esa NO SERÉ YO!

*corre con la intención de golpear a Liberty*

* * *

Liberty: Tú padre es muy guapo, el será mío.

Lupa: Podríamos compartirlo.

Liberty: ¿Enserio?

Lupa: No perra.

Liberty: miren quien lo dice.

Lupa: Grrr…

(Turn down for what.)


	19. Brandon vs Roy Casagrande

**Brandon Loud (Fanfic, El desconocido de AlejinX)**

 **Vs**

 **Roy Casagrande (Fanfic, Visitando al primo de EltioRob95)**

* * *

Brandon: Quien eres tú.

Roy: Me recuerdas a alguien a quien odio tanto, y a quien me gustaría ver en un panteón.

Brandon: ¿Qué?

Roy: al menos me conformaré contigo.

Brandon: …¿Ah? De qué rayos habl… *Puñetazo de Roy*

 _*Brandon se enfurece por el puñetazo que le propinó el Casagrande e intentó devolvérselo, para su sorpresa, Roy detuvo su puño, sonrió, y mandó a Brandon volar de una patada*_

Brandon (mente): "No puede ser, ese chico , es el primero que repele mis golpes!"

-¿¡Quien demonios eres tú!?-

Roy: *sonriendo con maldad* La pesadilla de todo aquel que se apellide Loud.

* * *

Brandon: asi que tú eres Roy

Roy: y tu debes ser Brandon.

Brandon: en mi mundo, Ronnie anne no tiene un primo llamado Roy.

Roy: pues que mal que no exista un yo que barra el piso contigo.

Brandon: ¿¡Que dijiste!?

Roy: lo que escuchaste, solo por que me pareces a tu estúpido gemelo, te daré la paliza de tu vida.

Brandon: ¡El que recibirá una paliza serás tú idiota!

 _*Corre hacia Roy con intención de atacarlo*_

* * *

Roy: Sabes Brandon? No somos tan diferentes, ambos aprendimos lo cruel que puede ser la vida, eso del amor familiar es una reverenda p*ndejad* como decimos en mi tierra

Brandon: No somos iguales, yo protejo y defiendo a los que no pueden, tú solamente eres un bravucón más del montón, que se cree mejor por influir miedo en los más débiles, sé muy bien el tormento que les hiciste vivir al Lincoln , a los Loud ,y a la Ronnie anne de esa dimensión, te haré pagar por ello.

Roy: adelante "Loud" hazme…. "pagar" si es que puedes.

Brandon: ¡Cállate!

 _*corriendo hacia Roy Casagrande*_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya encantado este épico encuentro, "El primo de Ronnie anne" llega en Abril señores, por eso puse una pequeña muestra de la maldad de este personaje y lo que será la historia.**


	20. Lofn vs Nega

**Lofn (Un amor inconcebible de Octware)**

 **Vs**

 **Nega ( Llamadas y Ellos de Banghg)**

* * *

Lofn= Vaya vaya, asi que tú eres el famoso Nega de quien tanto he oído en el multiverso.

Nega= y quien eres tú, jamás vi una mujer tan bella, y esos ojos tuyos son llamativos.

Lofn= El quien sea no te importa, sólo digamos que soy una mujer de confianza en el glorioso Valhalla.

Nega= Oooh, una deidad ya veo.

*Tronando sus nudillos*

Nega= ya he luchado con deidades antes (Alexander) veamos de qué estas hecha querida Lofn.

* * *

Lofn= no eres solo un niño corrompido por fuerzas oscuras, eres una criatura de pura maldad, una escoria adoradora de la muerte y el sufrimiento

Nega= Gracias por el halago, pero no lo acepto , aún tratándose de una diosa nórdica.

Lofn= Oh, así si que sabes quien soy

Nega= Si, a pesar de que seas la deidad menos conocida de la mitología, en otras palabras, una donadie *sonriendo con burla*

Lofn= Lamentarás haber dicho eso.

Nega= Vaya, por tu apariencia divina algo me dice que no eres humana.

Lofn= escuché mucho de ti, hasta el mismo Loki se espantaría con tus fechorías.

Nega= Soy la negatividad pura en persona, qué podrías hacer tú ¿eh? (desafiante)

Lofn= *Sonriendo* No soy mas que la diosa de la unión eterna.

Nega= pues a luchar Deidad, yo NO le temo a los malditos dioses.

Lofn= deberías...

*Nega intenta atacar a Lofn, levitando cuchillos y lanzándoselo, pero Lofn sonríe, derrite los cuchillos, sus ojos se iluminan en una brillante luz que desaparece a Nega.

*Su esposo aparece*

-Lofn, querida, fue una buena batalla ¿pero a donde enviaste a Nega?-

-A un lugar que seguramente le encantará-

*Sonriendo*

-le servirá de escarmiento por lo que le hizo a ese Lincoln-

* * *

Nega= Uh… ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy?

*Nega despierta y nota que se encuentra de cabeza y todo su cuerpo esta cubierto por raíces*

*Se oye un gruñido*

Nega= Oh no!

Una enorme criatura serpenteante de ojos amarillos aparece ante él, Jomundgander, La serpiente de Midgard.

Nega grita e intenta cerrar sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas pero las raíces se los abren, oblígandolo a mantenerlos abiertos, solo para ver como las dos gotas ácidas del veneno de Jomundgander caen hacia el

*Gritos de tormento*

Nega= AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

 **Sólo los que han leído Mitología Nordica sabrán hacia donde fué enviado Nega, para no hacerlos adivinar tanto, es el mismo castigo que Loki recibe de Odín en la serie, Los vengadores: Los héroes mas poderosos del planeta. (la mejor serie sobre Avengers en mi opinión)**

 **Saludos, la proxima serán cuatro o tres caps. :)**


	21. Nigel vs Clyde

**Niquel**

 **Vs**

 **Clyde**

 **(Primera vez que ponemos a Clyde.)**

* * *

Nigel: Miren nada a quien tenemos aquí

Clyde: perdona te conozco?

Nigel: claro que si, eres el idiota que fingió ser yo en mi vecindario en la noche de Halloween.

Clyde: Oooh, ahora te recuerdo, eres el amigo del tal Alistair.

Nigel: si, y el tampoco está muy contento con tu amigo de cabello blanco.

* * *

Clyde: Oye, te me haces conocido.

Nigel: te enseñaré a no suplantarme, niño de clase media

*Tronando sus puños*

Clyde: Es-espera no tenemos que recurrir a la violencia.

Nigel: muy tarde, cambiaré tu cara.

Clyde: ¿será este el fin prematuro de Clyde Mcbride?

*se cubre la cara con sus brazos*

Nigel:….

Clyde:…?

Nigel: creí que solo yo tenía el apellido Mcbride.

Clyde: Oh, yo creí que solo había un Mcbride.

Nigel: lo sé, es tan triste.

Clyde: entonces asi se siente cuando los valientes lloran?

*Ambos lloran y se abrazan*

* * *

 **Ojalá hayan entendido la referencia aquí.**


	22. Louds vs Nicktoons

**Los Loud vs Nicktoons Multiverse.**

 **(Mi fanfic The Loud house super secret crisis war Nickelodeon cumple un año, Hoy)**

* * *

 **La reina de diamantes (Lola)**

 **Vs**

 **Manny Rivera / El Tigre.**

Lola: Un gusto volver a verte Manny *beso y guiño de ojo*

Manny: *sonríe sonrojado* Ehmm…si como sea Lola ¿estás lista para pelear?

Lola: La reina de diamantes siempre está Lista.

Manny: entonces a pelear pequeña hahaha

(Mente de Lola)

"Ay Manny, no creas que por que me gustas te tendré misericordia alguna"

* * *

 **Lynn Padre**

 **Vs**

 **Rodolfo Rivera / White pantera (El Tigre)**

Lynn Sr: Es un gusto conocerlo señor Rivera, Lynn Loud padre.

Rodolfo: Mi hijo me habló de usted, vaya que deber ser muy difícil tener que lidiar con once hijos ¿no?

Lynn Sr: Bueno, es lo que muchos me dicen, pero siempre es reconfortante saber que todos ellos te aprecian, mi hijo, mis hijas, son los mejor que me ha pasado.

Rodolfo: Lo entiendo perfectamente señor Loud, Me pasa lo mismo con mi hijo Manny, no sabe hasta donde pueden llegar sus travesuras.

Lynn sr: imagino que ser superhéroe y padre en su mundo tampoco es fácil.

Rodolfo: La verdad no, pero siempre hay que darlo todo por la familia, ahora, en guardia!

Lynn sr: Okey, pero se lo advierto soy un experto en este combate.

Rodolfo: me imagino que si, A cocinar!

Lynn sr: nadie superó mi goulash! A su hijo le encantará

Rodolfo: eso ya lo veremos! No si su hijo se deleita con mis tacos!

*Ambos empiezan a preparar su mejor platillo, mientras el padre de Rodolfo, Gran papi rivera los observa indiferente*

Gran papi: sabía que debí salir con Manny hoy -_-

* * *

 **Lisa Loud**

 **Vs**

 **Zim (Invasor Zim)**

Zim: Ahahaha pero qué espécimen terrícola tenemos aquí?

Lisa: Hola Zim, ha pasado un tiempo ¿aun quieres conquistar la tierra?

Zim: si, es mi misión y debo cumplirla.

Lisa: entonces prepárate, unidad Irken, te haré una autopsia y entregaré tu cadáver a mi amigo Dib

Zim: Ha ¡Sobre mi cadáver! Sucia humana.

Lisa: de hecho eso es basicamente lo que dij…

Zim: MIENTES!

* * *

 **Lincoln Loud**

 **Vs**

 **Gaz membrana (Invader Zim)**

Lincoln: Hola.

Gaz: Que hay?

Lincoln: Tu hermano Dib dice que te gusta jugar videojuegos, no es por presumir pero soy experto en ese ámbito.

Gaz: bien, juguemos, pero te lo advierto, no me gusta perder

Lincoln: a mi tampoco.

Gaz: y soy muy ruda.

Lincoln: ya he lidiado con niñas rudas antes.

*Empiezan a jugar videojuegos*

* * *

 **Luna Loud**

 **Vs**

 **Ember Mcclain (Danny Phantom)**

*En la zona Fantasma*

La rockera fantasma jugando con las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Danny: hey Ember!

Ember: Oh miren, pero si es el chico fantasma , lo siento Phantom, no estoy de humor para otra pelea.

Danny: De hecho, no he venido a eso.

*Ember nota a una chica al lado del halfa, su atuendo llamó su atención*

Ember: ehmm ¿Quién es tu amiga?

Luna: Un gusto conocerte hermana rockera, mi nombre es Luna Loud, y vengo de otra dimensión.

Ember: ¿hermana rockera? Asi que te gusta mucho la música no?

Luna: gustarme, es mi razón de ser.

Ember: creo que me agradas, Luna Loud

Luna: Igualmente Ember.

Danny: Verás Ember, Le hablé de ti a Luna, y ella no pudo evitar sentir muchas ganas de tener un duelo de guitarras contigo ¿Qué dices? Por favor acepta, no paró de insistir que la traiga aquí.

Ember: Oh, con que tenemos otra estrella.

Luna: aspirante a estrella, pero pronto lo seré.

Ember: ¿tienes tu guitarra Luna?

Luna: nunca salgo sin ella.

Ember: entonces prepárate, soy implacable con mis cuerdas.

Luna: a rockear se ha dicho!.

*Empieza el duelo de guitarras llamando la atención de los fantasmas que andaban allí *

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo amigos, algo así se verá en la futura secuela de este fic, "The Loud house: Nicktoons por siempre"**

 **Augustospiller, aún tengo en cuenta tu pedido amigo**

 **Próximamente, Quien contra quien en Wattpad.**


	23. Jordan vs Robba (Marginadas)

**Atencion, este capítulo que estás por leer, es una historia que se me ocurríó de la nada, puede que publique más.**

 **Esta es un Au donde casi todos los personajes femeninos de The Loud house son presas de una cárcel de mujeres, todas cometieron algún crimen y están cumpliendo su sentencia en la cárcel de mujeres de Royal Woods.**

 **Disfruten este Au (Pd: No es un Au de No such Luck ni Brawl in the family, pero en esta historia Lincoln esta muerto.)**

 **Este Fragmento de la historia se llama "Marginadas"**

* * *

 _"¿Cómo fue que mi vida se fue al carajo de esta forma? No lo sé, cuando me enlisté para ser oficial de policía, se supone que yo mandaría a la escoría criminal a la cárcel, no terminar dentro de ella, no se preocupen, no he cometido ningún crimen como el resto de las malditas asesinas que están encerradas ahí, soy policía encubierta, mi nombre es Jordan, en la escuela me llamaban "Jordan chica" todo lo que sé es que el hijo de una jueza esta secuestrado ¿Dónde está? Adivinen, se cree que está en la misma cárcel de mujeres de este condado_

 _¿Quién es la secuestradora? Ronnie anne Santiago, si, ella es la mandamás de esa cárcel, lo que ella decía se hacía, por suerte, me pusieron al tanto de los hechos en esa cárcel, desde que ocurrió el famoso "motín de las tiaras" se llama así, debido a que Lola Loud, la anterior mandamás ,murió en ese motín, y desde entonces Ronnie anne es la líder, no me extraña que terminara siendo una reclusa, ella nunca era una persona precisamente amigable cuando éramos niñas en la escuela._

 _No solamente ella está ahí, tengo entendido que Lynn Loud jr, una de las hermanas traidoras implicadas en el asesinato de Lincoln Loud, también está encerrada allí, maldita, espero que esté sufriendo allí, traicionar y matar a alguien de tu propia sangre es lo peor que podrías hacer, lamentablemente yo fui hija única, no tuve hermanos ni hermanas, pero si los tuviera , los valoraría como si fueran un tesoro muy valioso, yo conocía a Lincoln Loud y era un buen chico, un gran hermano, que ellas no merecían tener, no lo supieron valorar, el caso fue muy famoso en todo el país, indignados, muchos pidieron las cabezas de las chicas Loud, por suerte, tengo entendido que algunas ya murieron en diferentes cárceles del país_

 _Para mi mala suerte, una se salvó de las garras de la justicia, y esa es Lisa Loud, la hermanita Nerd de Lincoln, aunque perdió toda posibilidad de continuar su carrera como científica en el rubro de la ciencia, gracias a ciertos contactos, ella solamente obtuvo la sentencia del servicio comunitario, y ahora es la directora y jefa de la cárcel a donde iré, solo espero que no me reconozca_

 _Si alguien de esa cárcel se entera que yo soy o fui policía, Me liquidan ahí mismo! El solo pensarlo, me aterra un poco, se que he estado cerca de la muerte en mis días como servidora pública de la ley, pero esto es diferente, aquí tengo que cuidar mis espaldas en todo momento"_

-Puedes bajarte Jordan- dijo uno de los oficiales, el cual era su compañero.

-Te deseo mucha suerte enserio, no vas a estar con mujeres, vas a estar con puras criaturas inhumanas-

Jordan frunció el ceño.

-La suerte no existe-

-Y no olvides tu identidad nueva "Carly"-

Sin perder el tiempo, Jordan tomó su mochila de equipaje, bajó de la camioneta policial de transporte y entró a la correccional, al entrar a ese luhar, notó que el lugar se veía bastanta sombrío, los policías la guiaron hasta el patio de la prisión , ella no estaba sorprendida.

Jordan era perfectamente consciente de que la cárcel de mujeres estaba completamente llena, o al menos, eso daban a entender, la mitad de las reclusas tenían que pasar sus días y noches en el patio, a la intemperie , incluso si lloviera, por eso habían pequeñas chozas y casitas construida con madera, chapas, y colchones entre otras, como si fuera una especie de Villa, era algo curioso.

Jordan tragó saliva, pero no estaba asustada, simplemente tenía que mantenerse inexpresiva, su presencia no pasó percibida por algunas de las habitantes del patio.

Otra curiosidad que notó que Jordan, es que la mayoría de las reclusas del patio andaban semi desnudas, poca ropa, mucho cuero al aire, jean o pantalones cortos, con las piernas al descubierto, otras en bikini o en brasiers, como si estuvieran en una playa.

"Como son mujeres, supongo que no les da vergüenza mostrar el escote" pensó ella.

La castaña evitaba las miradas neutrales, otras hostiles, y alguna que otra mirada lujuriosa de algunas de esas reclusas, con notable incomodidad, Jordan entra en la primera casita o choza que se encuentra.

Y nota a una chica joven de cabello negro con violeta teñido adentro, aquella joven estaba de espaldas, tenía un tatuaje cubriendo la mitad de su espalda, en la parte superior, con ella estaba otra chica recostada, sin el sostén, ya que la chica del cabello negro la tatuaba justo en esa parte, incomodando y sonrojando a Jordan de ver semejante escena, aun asi llamó su atención.

-Hola , soy nueva ¿puedo quedarme aquí?-

La chica de apariencia Punk se voltea y la mira.

-Oh hola claro, puedes quedarte aquí, no hay nadie, a mi última compañera la apuñalaron hace dos meses-

Ignorando aquellas últimas palabras, Jordan se quedó en shock, la reconoció al instante.

"¿Tabby? ¡Es Tabby! ¿Qué hace en la cárcel? Nunca la imaginé como una presidiaria"

-G-Gracias, te agradezcco-

-No es nada- respondió Tabby con una sonrisa, continuando con su trabajo de tatuado a aquella reclusa, Jordan sin dejar de mirar a Tabby, dejaba su equipaje en el suelo, tuvo mucha suerte de que Tabby no la reconociera.

Se preguntaba internamente cuantas conocidas habría aquí en esta cárcel aparte de Santiago y las dos Louds, La voz de Tabby la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Con que eres nueva eh? Te viniste a un lugar muy turbio amiga, aquí te encontrarás con muchas chicas bravas y sádicas, más que nada-

-Me imagino- respondió Jordan.

-Me llamo Tabby y esta chica a quien le hago el tatuaje es Risas-

-Hola- saludo Risas con una sonrisas.

Ahora Jordan se encontraba el doble de sorprendida de que Risas estuviera aquí también.

-Me llamo Carly- respondió sin rodeos.

-Un gusto Carly- Tabby la miró detenidamente.

-Oye ¿no te he visto en alguna otra parte?-

-Eehhh….no creo que no-

Tabby arqueó una ceja pero luego sonrió.

-deacuerdo, quizás si nos hayamos visto pero no lo recuerdas-

-Lo dudo-

-Royal Woods es muy pequeña-

-¿Por qué viven afuera?- preguntó Jordan extrañada.

-Esto es de mucho antes de que Ronnie anne se volviera la "Tirana" de esta cárcel, no sé, ella era nuestra amiga y nos traicionó y nos hizo vivir aquí afuera- respondió Tabby.

-Lo que pasa es que nosotras estuvimos de parte de Lynn, y Lynn jr es la asesina de Lincoln ¿has oído del caso Loud?- preguntó Risas.

-No- Jordan negó con la cabeza, mintiendo.

-Resulta que Lynn y sus ocho hermanas fueron las homicidas de su único hermano Lincoln Loud, y Ronnie anne era la novia de Lincoln, lo amaba como nadie, Lynn y las demás hermanas se mostraron arrepentidas en el juicio el cual fue televisado en todo el país, pero aun así el juez les dio una larga condena, me sorprende que no conozcas el caso, pero eso no le importó mucho a Ronnie anne y la condenó a vivir aquí afuera en el patio-

-Oh, ya veo – respondió Jordan.

-y…. ¿Cómo saben que ella realmente está arrepentida?-

-Se nota en sus ojos- respondió Tabby sin emoción

\- créeme, yo sé como se ve una persona que realmente se siente mal por lo que hizo, ellas y todas las hermanas aceptaron su sentencia, todo para que su querido hermano descansara en paz-

-¿y tu por que estás encerrada aquí?-

Tabby frunció el ceño.

-un imbécil intentó propasarse conmigo y lo apuñalé-

-¿¡estás aquí solo por defenderte!?- preguntó Jordan sin poder creerlo.

-Si, justicia de porquería, resulta que el tipo que maté, era de una familia adinerada, y ellos sobornaron al juez para que me condenaran, y tara rin tara run aquí estoy-

Tabby giró su dedo índice dando énfasis a su historia.

-yo estoy aquí por haberle dado el puñal a Tabby, o sea, por complice- dijo Risas sin perder su sonrisa.

Mientras afuera de la casucha improvisada, se encontraba una chica de larga cabellera negra, de falda blanca y corta cobrando la mensualidad y por supuesto, dando el ultimátum a unas compañeras de una de las casuchas del patio.

-Escucháme, pagá lo que debes pronto, o vengo a la noche y te prendo fuego-

-Lárgate de aquí, transa inmunda- dijo una de ellas amenazándola con una daga, la peli negra solo rió en respuesta y se retiró de allí.

se creía la más intocable de la prisión, decidió visitar a la casucha de la rockera y la payaso, se sorprendió de ver a una chica adentro.

-Y esta quien es?- preguntó en tono altanero, Jordan la miró sorprendida.

-Oh, ella es Carly, Robba, es nueva- respondió Tabby.

-Carly ¿eh? Hey Carlangas ¿Quién te dio permiso de estar aquí?- dijo Robba desafiante.

-Yo le dije que se quedara aquí-

-Tú cállate y sigue picando a la gorda esa-

Tabby y Risas fruncieron el ceño, ignoraron a Robba y siguieron con lo suyo.

"Perra" pensaron ambas.

-Levántate y acércate-

Jordan de mala gana obedeció , se levantó y acercó a Robba claramente molesta.

-Como eres nueva te diré esto nena, la única encargada del monoambiente aquí soy yo, asi que saca tu trasero de aquí, volá de acá-

Jordan le dio una media sonrisa.

-No me pienso ir-

-¿Ah no?-

Robba intentó jalar a Jordan del brazo, pero apenas le puso un dedo encima, Jordan la mandó a volar de una patada frontal, la pelinegra voló y dio media vuelta sobre el suelo, llamando la atención de las reclusas, incluyendo a una castaña con cola de caballo, la mayoría de ellas se acercaron sorprendidas, nadie se había atrevido a desafiar a Robba, la mano derecha de Ronnie anne.

La chica de larga cabellera negra se puso de pie, sorprendida pero molesta, fulminó a Jordan con la mirada, ella correspondió mirándola de la misma forma.

Robba se acomodó el cabello y se sacudió la falda.

-No te rompo todos los dientes nada más por que hoy amanecí con dolor de espalda-

Jordan no respondió y siguió mirándola de forma fría, Robba seguía hablando.

-Estás muerta maldita ¿te doy un consejo? No duermas-

Una risa llamó la atención de ambas, aquella chica se acercó aplaudiendo, Jordan la reconoció al instante.

-Hahaha tú te dormiste Robba, te re cabió ¿no?-

Robba la miró con enojo.

-Tú no te metas Loud, si sabes lo que te conviene-

Sin despegar la mirada de Jordan, Robba se retiro de vuelta hacia dentro de la cárcel.

-¡REJA!-

Las guardias de la puerta le abren dejando entrar a la chica peli negra, era probable que viene con "refuerzos"

Mientras tanto la jefa y directora de la cárcel, Lisa Loud, observaba el patio desde la ventana de su oficina, mientras se cepillaba los dientes y escupía en un vaso, aquella interna nueva había llamado su atención.

-Hmm… muy interesante-

-Mi nombre es Lynn Loud jr- dijo la castaña ofreciéndole la mano a Jordan, aunque a ella no le agradaba Lynn del todo , correspondió el saludo.

-Carly, un gusto-

Dos chicas aparecieron al lado de Lynn, una era alta y la otra era bajita.

-Me llamo Polly pain- dijo la chica alta.

-Mi nombre es Cookie- dijo la chica de baja estatura.

Jordan les saludo con toda la amabilidad posible, también sorprendida internamente , todas se veían muy amistosas y agradables, y se supone que eran unas criminales y asesinas, por algo estaban ahí, especialmente Lynn.

A jordan, no le interesaba hacer amistad con esas chicas de afuera, solamente le interesaba su misión, ver si el hijo secuestrado de la jueza estaba en la cárcel, por lo tanto la prioridad era DENTRO de la cárcel, tenía que acercarse lo más pronto posible a la "dueña" de este infierno, Ronnie anne Santiago.

 **Bien, por ahora , esto es todo, si les gustó la historia, puede que le saque un one shot próximamente, como ya leyeron, Lynn y Ronnie anne se odian por el asunto de Lincoln, pero la latina tiene más poder en la cá no construyo del todo la trama de "Marginadas" pero es lo que se me ocurrió.**

 **Como ya vieron algunas están de parte de Lynn y otras de parte de Ronnie anne, en la cárcel de mujeres de Royal Woods, solo existen esos dos bandos, y Jordan tendrá que elegir uno.**

 **Si, Robba está en esta historia, pero no tendrá un papel tan relevante, este Au está inspirado en una serie sobre cárceles y presos.**


	24. Rob vs Nega

**Nega ( Fanfics: Llamadas, Ellos de Banghg, Ficgelion de Montanahasune92)**

 **Vs**

 **Rob ( fanfics: La apuesta de Lincon y Rob, Un chico diez chicas y Rob, Star vs las fuerzas de Rob, y Team Zeus de EltioRob95)**

* * *

*Nega sonriendo con maldad y Rob temblando *

Rob: No…

Nega: *sonriendo* Si

Rob: NOOO CARAJO!….

Nega: SIIIII HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Rob: maldita sea, vos me estás jodiendo autor ¿por qué me pusiste contra él? De todos los personajes ¿por qué él? ¿no podía ser el bosnio? ¿El Dimitri? ¿o una UnLoud?

EltioRob:….

Rob: aaah, me hacés la ley del hielo, bueno, está bien, jódete bien el traste!

*Mira a Nega*

Rob: hehe hey Neguita

Nega: cuanto tiempo sin verte, bufón de propaganda.

Rob: No te me acerqués idiota, das un paso y te incinero vivo.

Nega: No necesito hacerlo, Ellos lo harán.

*Chasquido de dedos*

*Un piano cae sobre Rob*

* * *

Rob: Debí verlo venir

Rob: Mierda, mierda , mierda! *temblando*

Nega: Hola.

Rob: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! …. Oh perdón… la costumbre.

Nega: bueno…

Rob: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Nega: ¿y ahora por qué…?

Rob: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Nega: ¡Ya deja gritar marica! O haré que te salgan todos tus órganos por la boca.

Rob: esta bien me callo, pero no te pongas loco cabrón, que yo te respeto, y que ya me mostraste que no debo jugar al vergas contigo.

Nega: tu sola existencia me….

Rob: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Nega: ….irrita.

Rob: fui creado para representar y parodiar los defectos de los fandoms ¿Qué esperabas?

* * *

Rob: *sonriendo*

Nega: *levantando una ceja* ¿y esa sonrisa de estúpido?

Rob: jijiji

Nega: De que te ries idiota!? ¿acaso quieres morir sonriendo y riendo? Por que si es así, es bastante admirable , estás igual de lunático que yo, además de que ambos estamos compuestos de energías dañinas.

Rob: al menos yo conservo lo que queda de mi humanidad, puede que no haya salvado al incestuoso ardilla , ni haya podido proteger a Lolicon (Lola) de que este la violara, PERO, yo sé algo que tu no sabes Nega.

Nega: ¿Qué cosa podría saber un idiota con poderes como tu de algo que me importe?

Rob: Hehehe , tu no eres real.

Nega: *riendo* HAHAHAHAHAHA es lo más ridículo que he oído.

Rob: Me refiero a que nunca exististe, por lo tanto, ya no eres amenaza.

Nega: Q-Que? ¡CALLATE! ¡NO ESCUCHARÉ TUS IDIOTECES!

*Nega levita unas flechas, cuchillos, dagas y lanzas muy filosas y se las lanza a Rob*

*estas traspasan a Rob como si este fuera un fantasma*

Nega: pero que rayos!?

Rob: ahora te das cuenta de que este ya no es tu juego Nega, es el mío.

*sonriendo de forma traviesa*

Nega: N-No puede ser.

Rob: si puede ser, Mocoso idiota, crees ser un monstruo cuando solo te gusta jugar a hacerlo, no importa que tan corrompido estés, no importa que tan retorcido seas que tal malvado seas, sigues siendo el Lincoln Loud miedoso y bondadoso que alguna vez admiré, esta es la realidad y la realidad es que solo eres un holograma.

Nega: ¿Un holograma?

Rob: si, una simulación, nunca fuiste real.

Nega: NO NO NO, ME NIEGO CREERLO!

Rob: solo eres una creación ilógica de un invento de Lisa.

Nega: CÁLLATE!

Rob: no me callo nada, agradece a tu creador, el te puso en alto para luego descender de la peor manera, como un club de futbol.

Nega: NO!

*sigue levitando cuchillos y lanzándoles a Rob*

Rob: tu no eres el peligro Nega, lo soy yo.

Nega: ni en sueños

Rob: en realidad no es técnicamente yo, pero es un ser que nació cuando esa entidad me salvó de ser boleta (morir) y me dio mis poderes, un ser lleno de salvajismo que está dentro de mi cabeza y jamás debe salir, a ESE si hay que temer, soy una pinche caja de pandora andante, PERO por esta vez lo dejaré salir un rato.

*Para sorpresa y horror de Nega, algo negro emege de la boca de Rob, tomando la misma forma y apariencia del chico interdimensional, pero con ojos negros y pupilas rojas*

Lunatic Rob : *mostrando sus colmillos y garras* **Con que este es Nega.**

Nega: ay

Lunatic Rob: **serás un buen aperitivo.** *sonriendo con malvada*

*Agarra a Nega de los pelos*¨

Nega:AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡"Ellos" atáquenlo!

Lunatic Rob: **eso no te servirá de nada, Muahahaha!**

Nega: AAAAAAH malditooo hijo de….!

*Censurado*

Rob: *debilitado* muy bien, demasiada tortura, ya te divertiste con él, ahora vuelve adentro.

Lunatic Rob: **¿¡QUE!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO VOY A VOLVER! ¡ME APODERARÉ DE TU CUERPO ALGUN DÍA ROB!**

*regresa al cuerpo de Rob*

Nega: *en posición fetal con cara de traumado* y creí haberlo visto y vivido todo.

Rob: bien, ya di por terminado esta mamada, y pensar que antes te temía y respetaba, adiú

*Se saca el casco de realidad virtual*

Rob: ¿Lisa?

Lisa: Si, unidad Rob?

Rob: ¿Qué carajo le pusiste a este casco de realidad virtual?

Lisa: ese Casco tiene un pequeño defecto, sólo quería ver que pasaría si el ridículo asunto de la mala suerte se extendía por semanas.

Rob: ¿por qué querrías ver eso? gracias a esta porquería descubriste la pornografía de un modo no muy agradable.

Lisa: si , aunque ya sabía el proceso de reproducción humana, volviendo al tema del casco, del algún modo, el casco tiene una imaginación muy creativa y extraña

Rob: ya lo noté, dime, esta cosa tiene un chip de conciencia propia ¿no?

Lisa: *sonriendo* Tal veeez.

Rob: Lisa, sabes que cuando sonries así no es señal de buen augurio.

Lisa: ¿quieres el casco o no?

Rob: Claro que lo quiero, Dexter versión nickelodeon.

*le da la plata*

Lisa: un placer hacer negocios contigo Rob.

Rob: el placer es mío, Lis, jejeje espero hacerle una buena joda a Díaz, Lincoln o a Saturnino con este casco.

* * *

 **Por ahora, esto es todo amigos, pienso hacer que esto tenga 80 capitulos por lo menos , o sea, más y más épicos encuentros en el futuro, con esto doy por terminada la "Negafobia" de mi OC , al leer el final algo chistoso de Llamadas. Hehehe.**

 **Esta Lisa es la del fanfic de Llamadas y lo conoce, O sea, TODAS las Lisas alternas, y todas las Lucys alternas conocen a Rob, o han escuchado de él (Lisa por estudiar las dimensiones sabe quien es el y Lucy, por que esta el como invocar a Rob esta en su libro de invocaciones.)**

 **el Rob maligno lo pueden leer en los capitulos 15, 16 y 17 de Star vs las fuerzas de Rob. (pienso matar este villano retorcido en un futuro fanfic de Rob con Rick y morty)**

 **Pd: cancelo mi proyecto de darle un final de Llamadas para darle más enfoque a "Marginadas" el AU del capitulo anterior que leyeron, es que tengo ya demasiados proyectos futuros.**

 **Puede que este sea la última aparición de Nega en Quien contra quien, puede que no, saludos a todos , guys :D**


	25. Stella vs Syd

**Stella**

 **vs**

 **Sydney chang.**

* * *

Stella: wow qué tenemos aqui.

Sydney: Hola , me llamo sydney ¿y tú?

Stella: Soy Stella, la mejor amiga de Lincoln

Sydney: no lo conozco, pero soy amiga de Ronnie anne, a quien hace poco conocí.

Stella: escuché de ella, era amiga de Lincoln segun escuché y luego se mudó a Great lake city.

* * *

Syd: Entonces Stella ¿por qué estamos en este lugar tan raro?

Stella: no lo sé, una voz dijo que debía pelear contigo, suena tonto pero así pasó y eme aquí, pero no soy de pelear.

Syd: ¿entonces no me vas a golpear?

Stella: ¿por qué lo haría? pareces buena chica.

Syd: Que bueno, por que yo no sé pelear, apenas puedo sé usar una patineta.

Stella: Me agradas, seamos amigas

Syd: claro!

* * *

Una charla después...

Stella: ...y esa fue la razón por la que mudé a Royal woods.

Syd: Oh vaya, bueno ¿y qué te parece Royal woods? ¿un buen lugar? o es como Great lake city?

Stella: esta pasable, mis buenos amigos hacen que sea mejor lugar. ¿qué me dices de Ronnie anne?

Syd: Oh es una chica extrema, pero muy agradable, creo que puedo entender por qué tu amigo Lincoln la extraña ¿será que siente algo por ella?

Stella: no lo sé, Lincoln no quiso hablar de eso cuando se lo pregunté, quizás solo la extraña mucho, según él antes era ruda , una matona, nadie se le acercaba por temor a ser golpeado, pero él vio algo en ella que nadie más vio, es lo único que me dijo.

Syd: bueno, Ronnie anne es una chica interesante, incluso me contó que su padre vive en Perú, ella nunca lo vió en persona, solamente en fotos.

*le enseña una foto del teléfono tactil a Stella*

Syd: ves? el es su padre.

Stella: es algo triste, eso explica por qué Ronalda era algo tosca, aunque como dije antes, no la conocí.

*Rob aparece detrás de ellas*

Rob: ¿por que carajo se parece a Eugenio Derbez?

*Ambas se asustan*

-AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Stella: no hagas eso Rob!

Syd: ¿y el quien es?

Rob: nadie en especial, sólo alguien que se despertó de sus 27 años de reposo :v

* * *

 **Otro cap de quien contra quien**

 **Otras referencias ocultas dichas por Rob.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este encuentro. : D**


	26. Lincoln vs Lynn

**Lincoln**

 **vs**

 **Lynn**

* * *

Ambos en una nave.

Lincoln: ahora nos persiguen Lynn

*Disparos de las naves*

Lincoln: ahora nos disparan!

Lynn: si si, gracias por tus comentarios Lincoln, no creas que me distraen!

Lincoln: esto me pareció una excelente idea hermana (sarcasmo) robemos la nave más grande y obvia de todas, y huyamos en ella, para que todos nos vean ¡Brillante Lynn! ¡Enserio es brillant...!

*Lynn lo empuja de fuera de la nave*

Lincoln: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

*recoge a Francisco insconciente y tambien salta*

* * *

planeta Sakaar.

*Lynn se encontraba atada a una silla, frente al gran maestro*

Lynn: Rayos-

*La guerrera Loud ve a su hermano peliblanco y sonríe al verlo*

Lynn: Eh Lincoln ¡Lincoln! ¡Por aqui! :D

*Lincoln se encuentra charlando con nuevos amigos, nota a su hermana y su sonrisa se desvanece*

Lynn: (Furiosa) ¡Lincoln!

Lincoln: Shhhhhhhh Shh! baja la voz ... ¿estas viva?

Lynn: de qué hablas, claro que estoy viva ¿donde esta tu silla?

Lincoln: cual silla.

Lynn: en la que cual viniste.

Lincoln: no vine en ninguna silla.

Lynn: ¿como que no viniste en una silla? bien ,sácame de esta.

Lincoln: no puedo.

Lynn: ¿No puedes o no quieres? *molesta*

Gran maestro: por qué susurran.

Lincoln: AHH!

Lynn: AHH!

Gran maestro: conoces a esta chica ?

Lynn: claro que si!

Lincoln: jamás la he visto en mi vida.

Lynn: es mi hermano!

Lincoln: adoptado.

* * *

Lincoln: El punto es este Lynn, yo quiero quedarme aquí en Sakaar.

Lynn: sabes, yo también lo pensé.

Lincoln: *sorprendido* espera ¿tú estás deacuerdo conmigo?

Lynn: si, es el lugar perfecto para ti Lincoln, es salvaje , caótico, sin ley, seguro te irá muy bien aquí

*Lincoln hace una mueca ofendido*

Lincoln: ¿enserio tienes esa idea tan mala de mi?

*ella lo mira a los ojos con una sonrisa*

Lynn: Lincoln, yo siempre he pensado lo mejor de ti, pensé que tu y yo siempre estaríamos juntos como buenos hermanos, pero luego pienso que eso sería egoísta de mi parte, ya que al final tu eres tu, y yo soy yo, pienso que quizás aún exista aquel niño de cabello blanco amable bondadoso y considerado dentro de ti

Lincoln:...

Lynn: pero para ser honesta, nuestros caminos se separaron hace mucho tiempo.

*Lincoln desvia la mirada con tristeza*

Lincoln: Si, tal vez lo mejor es que no nos veamos nunca.

Lynn: Bueno, ve el lado bueno, era lo que tu querías. *sonriendo*

*le da unas palmadas a su hombro*

Lincoln: jeje...si... lo que yo quería.

*Ambos miran hacia otro lado ocultando su tristeza*

Lynn: Oye Lincoln, hagamos el "Ayúdenme"

Lincoln: Qué?

Lynn: Ayúdenme.

Lincoln: No Lynn

Lynn: por favor, tu lo adoras.

Lincoln: No es verdad, lo odio, es degradante

Lynn: ¿Tienes un mejor plan?

Lincoln: No.

Lynn: bien , lo haremos.

Lincoln: no vamos a hacer el ayúdenme Lynn.

Más tarde.

*Lincoln sobre los hombros de Lynn*

Lynn: ayúdenme mi hermano está herido ¡está muriendo! ¡SÁLVENLO!-

*Lanza a Lincoln como muñeco de trapo contra los guardias*

Lynn: ¡Hahaha! nunca falla.

Lincoln: *Levantándose adolorido* Lo odio, es degradante.

Lynn: para mi no lo es *sonriendo* ¿cual nave hay que robar?

Lincoln: la que es doradita.

Lynn: deacuerdo andando.

Lincoln: aunque la verdad creo que no servirá de mucho.

Lynn: Eh?

*Lincoln se desvanece mientras Lynn rodó los ojos*

Lynn: ay no... Lincoln.

*se voltea para ver a su hermano con la mano en una palanca*

Lincoln: si si, sé que te he tracionado muchas veces, pero esta vez enserio enserio no es personal, es sólo que tu CAPTURA me va a beneficiar.

*baja la palanca activando la alarma*

Lynn: Nunca fuiste sentimental ¿verdad hermano?

Lincoln: esas cosas las quemo Lynn.

Lynn: estoy deacuerdo. *sonriendo*

*saca un pequeño aparato con un botón rojo y lo aprieta, Lincoln cae electrocutado al suelo*

Lynn: es doloroso ¿no? ay Lincoln hermano mio ¿te digo una cosa? te has vuelto muy predecible, yo confío en ti, tu me traicionas, y repetimos este círculo una y otra vez, pero la vida se trata de cambiar , de crecer, pero tú, tu quieres quedarte en lo mismo, si, he sido una idiota egocéntrica en el pasado pero eso ya quedó atrás, lo que quiero decir es que... siempre serás Lincoln Loud, el dios de las mentiras, dejaré esto por aquí.

*Lanza el aparato lejos*

* * *

 **Ojalá les haya encantado este versus, de estos dos personajes, los más entrañables de la serie, si entendieron las referencias , felicidades, de algún modo.**

 **esto sería como un AU, Lincoln y Lynn como asgardianos, también estarían las demás las hermanas, pero serían Aesirs, Lynn (es un poco como Thor) competitiva, tosca, arrogante, mientras que Lincoln, astuto y que no necesita la fuerza bruta para conseguir sus logros como Lynn. (Lincoln es mago y usa magia para engañar como lo haría Loki)**

 **la verdad la relación de Linc y Lynn sería casi similar a la que tienen Loki (llo) y thor (pe) jajajaja., incluso hice un fanart de Lynn y Linc vestidos como ellos en mi deviantart.**

 **el fanfic "brother in shade" me inspiró un poco para este versus, y para una idea de qué pasaría si Lincoln se llenara de envidia maldad y odio hacia su hermana con quien era mas unido.**


	27. Lincoln vs Lynn 2

**Lincoln**

 **vs**

 **Lynn**

 **(Versión rey León )**

* * *

Lynn corría en algún lugar donde pudiera sentirse a salvo, pero no había más que fuego en todas partes, pues Lincoln la perseguía, el estaba furioso eso seguro, y probablemente ya lo veía como su hermana si no como su enemiga.

ella cometió el error de subir al techo donde no había más que llamas.

"Ay eres una tonta" pensó.

volteó con temor para ver a Lincoln quien la había alcanzado. saltando sobre el fuego, con una fulminante mirada seria y penetrante.

-Asesina-

*Con miedo*

-Lincoln , por favor ten piedad-

-No mereces vivir-

escuchar eso le había causado escalofríos, forzó una sonrisa.

-Pero... Lincoln yo... soy parte de la familia, Polly, Francisco y Margo son los enemigos , la idea fué de ellos-

*Lynn no se dió cuenta que Polly, Francisco y Margo la habían escuchado y se enfadaron con ella*

-Por qué voy a creerte, todo lo que me dijiste eran mentiras!-

-Bueno, no matarías a tu propia hermana ¿verdad?-

-No Lynn, yo no soy como tú-

-Oh... hehe ... eso es genial Linc, y desde ahora prometo serte tu leal hermana como en los viejos tiempos, si? dime cual es tu orden, haré lo que pidas, lo que sea-

-¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos?-

-...

-Huye... huye lejos Lynn , y nunca regreses-

-Ohh-

*Lynn baja la mirada entristecida*

-De..deacuerdo

*se aleja mientras Lincoln la mira con desprecio*

-como tu digas... Su MAJESTAD!.-

Lynn le lanza cenizas a la cara a Lincoln

-Rayos!

Lincoln queda ciego momentaneamente , Lynn aprovecha y se lanza sobre Lincoln y como si fuera una fiera comienza darle mordidas en el cuello, pero Lincoln se la quita de encima con un sarpazo.

*en cámara lenta*

Con las llamas del fuego en el techo de la casa Loud como único testigo, Lincoln y Lynn pelean con agresividad, Lincoln le dá un fuerte golpazo a Lynn, pero corresponde con otro de la misma forma, ambos pelean con golpes al rostro uno al otro hasta que Lynn de un golpe lanza a Lincoln hacia el otro del techo.

Lincoln ve que Lynn salta sobre las llamas directo hacia él , usando sus dos piernas , el arroja a Lynn hacia abajo, ella cae del techo de la casa Loud, Lincoln rápidamente observa hacia abajo.

-¿qué paso?- dijo la deportista mientras recuperaba el conocimiento y ve a sus ex-amigos. Polly, Francisco, y Margo quienes la miraban molestos.

-Ah, amigos mios-

Polly: amigos? jajaja ¿que no dijo qué eramos enemigos?

Francisco: si, eso dijo.

La expresión de horror de Lynn fué palpable.

Polly/Francisco : ¿Margo?

Margo: *sonriendo con sadismo* hehehe estás tan muerta.

todos los compañeros de equipo rodearon a Lynn , con cuchillos, mientras ella suplicaba.

-No no esperen, ustedes no entienden, no era mi intención traicionarlos, enserio, no era mi intención, enserio, de verdad no fué mi intención, NOOO!-

*todos se lanzan sobre ella y la matán apuñalándola en todo el cuerpo*

*Las llamas se elevan*

* * *

 **Eso es todo, el capitulo Quien contra quien, quien ya se vió el Rey león? pueden creer que algunas grandes historias no deben ser olvidadas?**

 **Del rey león veia mucho la serie de Timón y pumba, qué buenos recuerdos**

 **¿Creen que no duele escribir cuando Lynn recibe su karma? Pues sí! me encanta ponerlos a pelear (pelear pelear, no por temas de suerte)**

 **asi como también me gusta verlos como pareja (ya saben, besos , caricias, Loudcest , Lacy :v etc )**

 **es más preferible lo segundo.**

 **hasta el próximo encuentro lectores. : )**


	28. Rob versus Saturnino parte 1

**Rob**

 **Vs**

 **Saturnino parte 1**

* * *

Patán vs Patán :v

(esta vez son dos son mis personajes)

El conflicto y la competitividad se había sellado entre la familia Loud y los Casagrande en el día de gracias, esta no fue la excepción para Rob y Saturnino quienes decidieron pasar el día de gracias en la dimensión de la serie.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Rob cuando Saturnino, su mejor amigo decidió pasarse al bando de los Casagrande.

-espera espera espera ¿cómo que te pasas al bando de los Casagrande?-

-Es que no sé, ellos son un poco más humildes que los Loud, y además me recuerdan a muchos parientes míos, Carlota me recuerda a una prima por ejemplo-

Rob arqueó una ceja.

-¿Cuál de todas tus primas? ¿A quien le entregaste tu virginidad?-

*sonrojado*

-No sé de qué me hablas, el punto es… Rob ¿por qué no apoyas a los Casagrande?-

-Sencillo Saturnino, ellos aparecieron DESPUÉS de los Loud, gracias a quienes son conocidos? a los Loud-

-Pero Rob, ellos son mejor familia y dan mucha más buena influencia, tú sólo apoyas a los Loud por que su excesivo caos causado por sus hijos aumenta tus poderes de ente-

Rob fingió estar ofendido.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡ciruja!

*Lo empuja a Rob*

-¿A quién le decís ciruja vos?-

\- A vos, a VOS te digo-

-Sabes? Quería razonar contigo, pero bueno, a veces olvido que literalmente eres la personificación de la idiotez humana colectiva-

-¿Y?-

-¿Y? diré esto… JÓDETE Rob!-

-jódete vos!-

*le levanta el dedo medio*

-Tu prima!-

-Tu jefa pendejo! Los Loud son mejor familia para el tocayo (Bobby) y la blonda (Lori) , Saturnino cree que las sabe todas-

* * *

 **Bien, esto sería una especie Spin off del especial dia de Gracias de la serie, que pasaría si Rob y Saturnino hubieran esta en la casa Loud cuando los Casagrande visitaron a los Loud.**

 **bueno, este es el resultado. ¿La parte 2 de este versus? proximamente.**

 **hoy es el estreno de la 4ta temporada en latinoamérica y por eso hice esto.**


	29. Robba vs Clydia

**Robba (Genberbend)**

 **vs**

 **Clydia (Genderbend Clyde)**

* * *

Linka y Robba caminaban por el pasillo ganándose la mirada de los curiosos, algunos se sorprendieron de ver que la albina ya no usaba ese traje de ardilla, la chica interdimensional no puede evitar sonreír.

-Mira Linka, todos estos ... imbéciles te están mirando como si fueras la reina de inglaterra-

-No importa, lo bueno, es que toda esta tontería de la mala suerte por fin acabó, gracias Robba- dijo Linka sonriendo brevemente.

-Gracias por ser mi apoyo, fuíste la única que no me dió la espalda a diferencia de otros, y también la única razón por la que no me colgué del arbol del patio cuando pude.

-No es nada Linka- dijo Robba.

-Eso es para que veas que siempre hay personas a quien le importas-

-Aunque es extraño, me pregunto quien pudo haber matado a Ron, sabes? a pesar de que el me dejó a mi suerte por no querer exponer su reputación, yo todavía lo amaba, sé que suena tonto pero...-

-Descuida Linka, no te culpo así es el repulsivo amor, olvidas por completo las fallas, y sobre Ron, bueno, era un bravucón, seguramente alguien se la tenía jurada- dijo Robba mientras sonreia con maldad, sus ojos brillaban y su lengua salía de su boca en forma de lengua de serpiente

-hehehehe-

(ella se lo quebró)

-Linka- dijo Clydia apareciendo frente a ambas, Linka y Robba no ocultaron su mirada de disgusto.

-Qué bueno volver a verte querida amiga, me alegra que la cosas con tus hermanos se resolvieran-

-¿Hermanos?- dijo Linka fingiendo estar confundida.

-Robba ¿yo tengo hermanos?-

La chica de larga cabellera le siguió el juego.

-No, creo que no Linka-

-No, definitvamente no, nunca tuve hermanos que se preocupaban por mi, de hecho NUNCA tuve amigas!-

Linka y Robba siguieron caminando ignorando a Clydia, la chica Mcbride suspiró.

-Linka escúchame, comprendo, fuí una estúpida por destrozar nuestra genuina amistad, por darte la espalda, por creerle a Loki que si dejaba de defenderte el me invitaría a salir ¡Por favor lo siento!-

-Robba ¿te echaste un gas? por que creo que escuché algo- pregunto Linka aún fingiendo.

-Oh por favor Linka, ni siquiera mis gases sonarían TAN repugnantes-

Clydia frunció el ceño.

-Linka ¿no crees que estás siendo inmadura? , que hubieras hecho tu!-

Al escuchar eso Linka se volteó hacia Clydia, retándola con la mirada.

-Si hubieras sido tu la que estuviera en ese asqueroso traje de Ardilla, yo nunca hubiera pensado en mi misma, hubiera estado contigo, dándote comfort , apoyo, y palabras alentadores, también hubiera ido con las autoridades, no abandonante como un animal siendo una perra desagradecida! ¿y la inmadura soy yo?-

Clydia no supo que decir.

-Linka, de verdad lo lament...

-Hasta aqui llegó mi paciencia, Robba encárgate de ella, pero sin propasarte- ordenó la albina.

Robba asintió y sorprendió a Clydia tomándola del cuello y estrellándola contra los casilleros, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes.

*Apretando su cuello*

*voz demoniaca*

 **-Escúchame muy bien maldita, Linka no quiere verte ni escuchar una sola pendeja palabra de tu boca, ya echaste a perder tu amistad con ella, JÓDETE, si vuelves a acercártele vas a terminar bajo tierra igual que el Ron alias "pésimo novio" Santiago.**

Clydia se sorprende al escuchar eso.

-¿Acaso tú...?-

-Si, y si le dices a Linka, te despellejo viva!-

Robba soltó a Clydia, la chica Mcbride toció , recuperando el aire, rápidamente se alejo de ella corriendo, aterrorizada.

Robba y miró a los demás estudiantes.

-¡Eso va para todos! ¡el que se meta con Linka!

*Se pasa el dedo por el cuello*

todos los estudiantes rápidamente entran a las aulas con miedo en sus rostro, causando en Robba una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo versus que se me ocurrió de la nada, saludos a todos**


	30. Ronnie anne vs Albert,especial 30 caps!

**Ronnie anne**

 **Vs**

 **Albert (La purga, de Banghg)**

 **personaje adicional: Sam sharp.**

* * *

 **(Universo Marginadas)**

 *******Especial 30 capítulos!*******

* * *

Ronnie anne y Sam regresaban de vuelta al patio.

-Estoy reuniendo chicas que sean útiles, asi que iré al grano Sharp, cual es tu talento, en qué te destacas más?-

-Yo no sé hacer nada Ronnie anne- respondió Sam con poco interés.

La latina arqueó una ceja.

-¿Estás bromeando? Yo estoy reuniendo un ejército y tú me dices que no sabes hacer nada?-

-Shh oigan chicas…- dijo Carlota quien asomaba su cabeza de la casucha de Sam.

-Entren por favor, tenemos un problema enorme-

El tono de Carlota se escuchaba preocupado, Ronnie anne y Sam se miraron confundidas, Sam entra a su casucha, la ex rockera se sorprendió al encontrar el cadáver acuchillado de Albert el guardia, sentado, al lado de Carlota.

-¿Qué pasó Carlota? ¿Qué hiciste?-

Ronnie anne se asoma, al ver el cadáver de un guardia, ella rápidamente entra y cierra la cortina de la casucha, agachándose.

*susurrando*

-¿¡Que hiciste tarada!?-

Ronnie anne miró hacia disimuladamente afuera que ninguna de las reclusas del patio las mirara.

\- Me quiso follar- explicó Carlota.

-¿¡Y lo mataste!?- preguntó Ronnie anne.

La chica Santiago no esperó que su prima respondiera, Ronnie anne llevaba su mano a la cara una y otra vez.

-Eres una estúpida Carlota ¡una Estúpida! ¿¡Sabes el problemón en el que nos metiste!?-

Quedó pensativa un momento y golpeó la cortina de la rabia.

-Maldita sea!-

-Bueno Ronalda, tú me dijiste, una cosa u otra-

-Sí como no- dijo Ronnie anne negando con la cabeza, luego miró a su prima, notó una peculiaridad en los ojos de Carlota.

-Tu estás drogada ¿no es así idiota?-

-Esta no sé que me dio- respondió Carlota mirando a Sam.

-Yo no te dí nada- se defendió la rubia de mechón azul.

-Qué le diste!?- exigió Ronnie anne.

-No le di nada-

-Habla!-

Ronnie anne agarró del cuello a Sam, mientras la ex novia de Luna Loud seguía negando.

-No le di nada! Tu la bebiste sola Carlota, ya eres grandecita, te la bebiste sola-

Ronnie anne soltó a Sam, mientras Carlota hablaba.

-La mezcla estaba muy buena, pero me mareó muy fuerte-

-Cierra tu maldita boca, no te quiero escuchar!-

-Bueno Ronalda, qué esperabas-

Ronnie anne negaba con la cabeza, realmente la tontería que cometió su prima la pondría en muchos líos.

-Después hablas de tu novio y toda esas cursilerías, que te salve tú novio entonces prima-

-No empieces con eso Ronnie anne ¿Qué rayos tiene eso que ver?-

-Voy a arrancarte tu cabeza-

Sam miraba que el "cadáver" de Albert aún se movía , brevemente, estaba vivo, pero agonizando.

-Oigan chicas, hay que llamar al médico, está vivo!-

-Cómo que está vivo- dijo Ronnie anne asustada y sorprendida.

-Si, esta vivo-

Ronnie anne miró con molestia a su prima.

-¿y tu qué rayos estás esperando? ¡Matálo Carlota!

*Apretando sus dientes*

\- Matálo ahora, Ma-ta-lo , Carlota matálo, si esta vivo , matálo ahora para que no sufra más, que no sufra , hazlo por él ¡Matalo!-

Carlota se encontraba dudosa mientras Ronnie anne perdía la paciencia por completo.

-¿Qué quieres más? ¿Salvarlo? ¿para qué después las guardias nos golpeen a nosotras con sus gruesas cachiporras? ¡Pero maldita sea Carlota! Matálo ahora!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ronnie anne le arrebató la daga a Carlota y se la enterró a Albert profundamente en el estómago, provocando que Albert dejara de agonizar y muriera.

-Listo, ya lo mataste basta- dijo Carlota alejando a su prima del cadáver.

-Tranquilízate prima-

Sam solamente cerró sus ojos con fuerza, ya que a ella no le gustaba ver este tipo de carnicería humana.

-Rayos, todos los problemas los tengo yo- dijo Ronnie comenzando a persignarse por respeto al muerto.

-Así no sufre más-

-Y ahora que hacemos con el?- preguntó Carlota, en tono preocupado.

* * *

 **Esto fué el capítulo especial de 30 capítulos, y habrá otro cuando lleguemos al 40.**

 **está fué una escena que se ocurrió de la nada, en este fragmento de mi Au Marginadas la guerra, este es de la época cuando a Ronnie anne y Carlota eran nuevas internas en la correccional de mujeres de Royal woods.**

 **El personaje de Albert, pertenece a las historias de la purga de Banghg, aquí en Marginadas es un Guardia que estaba acosando a Carlota, incluso le pide a Sam (bajo amenaza) que la drogue para el pueda tener un buen rato con la chica casagrande. (no contó que Carlota llevaría una daga escondida para defenderse Lol)**

 **mientras las demás reclusas se encontraban almorzando adentro, quedando el patio vacío.**


	31. Fiona vs cristina

**Fiona**

 **vs**

 **Cristina**

 **(AU Marginadas)**

 **Personaje extra: Lola Loud**

* * *

Fiona tenía un encargo que hacer de parte de Lola, ahora que Sam formaba parte del equipo.

(Flashback)

-Escucha Sam- dijo Lola con su imponente voz de liderazgo.

-Te diré como son las cosas, yo no estoy pidiéndote permiso de que seas mi médica, tú vas a ser mi médica personal y me vas a curar ¿de acuerdo? Sé que en el pasado tuvimos buena interacción por que tú eras la pareja de mi hermana Luna, pero ahora solamente eres una desconocida para mi comprendes lo que digo ¿no?-

La ex rockera miraba a La rubia ex princesa, sabía que ella no aceptaría un no por respuesta, asintió lentamente.

-como tu digas Lola-

-Bien, así me gusta hahaha- *risa malvada*

-Además soy bien consciente de que esas plebeyas de afuera te están molestando ¿no? incluso intentaron …. ¿Cuál era esa palabra?-

-Abusar de ella, Lola- respondió Fiona sin interés.

-Si eso, gracias Fiona, y tú, no tendrás que preocuparte más por esas impuras, descuida, Fiona se va encargar de eso-

Lola mira a su mejor subordinada mientras le entregaba su cetro.

-Ya sabes que hacer-

Fiona asintió, tomó el cetro de su ama y señora, para luego dirigirse al patio.

(Fin del flashback)

Ahora ella se encontraba frente a la casucha de Cristina y las otras chicas que acosaban a Sam.

Fiona con una mirada seria no dejaba de observar a Cristina y las otras chicas como si fueran sus futuras víctimas.

-¿Cómo estas Fiona? ¿todo bien?- preguntó Cristina con una sonrisa.

Fiona no respondió, se quedó pensativa durante un minuto, finalmente habló.

-Tienen que dejar a molestar a Sam Sharp-

Al escuchar ese nombre, Cristina no pudo evitar reír.

-Hahaha ¿asi que esa ricura les fue a pedir ayuda?-

-Es cosa de Lola-

-Ah ya veo ¿y desde cuando Lola Loud se mete en los asuntos ajenos del patio?-

Fiona no respondió.

-Fiona, se supone que si ustedes no se meten con nosotras, nosotras no nos metemos con ustedes-

Una vena se formó en la frente de Fiona, ahora fulminaba a Cristina con la mirada.

-¿Ustedes a nosotras? ¿¡USTEDES A NOSOTRAS!?- exclamó Fiona furiosa llamando la atención de todas las reclusas del patio, algunas incluso salieron de sus casuchas curiosas.

-Me tomas el pelo Cristina-

Ambas se miraron desafiantes por un momento, hasta que finalmente…

(cabezazo)

Fiona le pegó una cabezazo a Cristina en la frente, sin esperar a que la pelirroja reaccionara, Fiona jaló a la pelirroja del cabello y la arrastró hacia el centro del patio, ignorando por completo los sonoros gritos de la pelirroja.

La tiró al suelo , acto seguido, comenzó a golpear a Cristina en la cabeza con el cetro de Lola repetidas veces, una y otra vez, las amigas de Cristina no podían hacer nada más que mirar, sabían que no podían hacer nada contra Fiona ,era más fuerte que ellas, además ella era una de las subordinadas de Lola, y nadie quería meterse con Lola.

Fiona dejó de golpear a Cristina al ver su rostro completamente ensangrentada y con moretones, Cristina todavía respiraba, unos golpes más y Fiona la habría matado, a esta a reclusa no le apodaban "La leona" por nada.

Fiona miró a todas las chicas del patio, Polly, Tabby, Risas, todas ellas la miraron con miedo e impotencia.

-¿Alguien mas?-

Nadie se atrevía responder.

-Eso pensé-

* * *

 **Este fué otro versus en versión del Au Marginadas, ahora saben por que Fiona era la reclusa más mortífera tal como lo mencioné en uncapitulo de mi fanfic AU.**

 **Como muchos amaron o aun aman a Fiona cuando salió por primera vez , que incluso hubo fanarts de ella, quise mostrarles esta versión reclusa de ella.**

 **(y también una muestra de la versión Marginadas de Lola) el último fragmento de este Au que pondré aqui.**

 **proxímamente verán de esta versión de ella en el futuro, saludos y buen fin de semana a todos.**


	32. Rob vs la purga (Halloween)

**Feliz Halloween Lectores, disfruten de este pequeño fragmento,**

* * *

*Rob trae a Lincoln a la dimensión de la purga, en el edificio mas alto donde puedan observar seguros*

Rob: Descuida incestuoso, ya dentro de poco comenzarán los decapitamientos y balazos, que mal que este año no participaré, pero será divertido de observar

Lincoln: cual es tu problema Rob!? yo no miraré esa barbarie.

mente de Rob: "Mejor ni le digo lo que le pasó a su yo alterno de este mundo alterno"

Rob: Lincoln madura de una pinche vez, si no querés mirar no mirés, ademas tu me dijiste que te podía traer a la dimensión que yo elija, y si le dices a tus padres o hermanas de esto, te recontrapurgo :v

Lincoln: este mundo es un asco, lo peor Rob, ¿cómo puede gustarte ver esto? personas que se matarán.

Rob:soy medio gore jejeje ¿que? ¿me dirás que abririas el video de un decapitamiento real cuando te dice que No lo hagas?

Lincoln: ehm NO! ¿por qué haria eso? ¿tu si harias eso? D:

Rob: no, por que a estas alturas ya me parece aburrido, es visto cosas peores en tu dichosa casa de dementes Lincoln, pero si tu no lo haces es por que le tienes miedo a tus propios bajos instintos y...

*Se escucha el anuncio por el altavoz*

Rob: Oh mira che, parece que ya empezó.

Lincoln: tú mira si quieres

*no pasaron ni dos minutos de la purga, y ya había gente disparándose y dándose a hachazos entre si*

Rob: Oh mierda, si que se están purgando bien ahí abajo.

*el chico interdimensional pone los ojos como platos*

Rob: Okey, eso ya fué demasiado hasta para mi, calculé mal el nivel de violencia que normalmente soporto Linc

Lincoln: en otras palabras?

Rob: Voy a vomitar!

*vomita desde el edificio*

*grito femenino*

Lincoln: ¿ah? ¿esa fue una chica?

*El peliblanco ve a una chica siendo acorralada por unos sujetos con hachas y sierras*

Thicc Qt: Por favor, aléjense de mi, déjenme en paz.

*Los sujetos riendo con maldad*

-¿dejarte en paz? ¿en la noche de la purga? no lo creo amor

Thicc Qt: rayos! ¡ayuda! ¡que alguien me salve!

*Rob se limpia el vomito del rostro y abre un portal*

Rob: Bueno Lincoln, nos vamos a casa che, tu mamá seguro te espera con ravioles.

Lincoln: espera Rob, no podemos irnos, hay una señorita en peligro, hay que salvarla!

Rob:espera un poco, emm... existe un codigo entre los dimensionales, y es la ley de no interferencia, vemos esto y nos vamos.

Lincoln: ayudame a salvar a esa mujer o le diré a mis padres que me trajiste aquí.

Rob: eres una basura, esta bien, juguemos a los héroes. *rodó los ojos*

Thicc Qt cerró los ojos esperando su doloroso final, pero no sintió nada, abrió sus ojos, y vió a sus agresores envueltos en llamas verdes gritando, Thicc Qt tambien notó a los dos chicos que estaban frente a ella, uno era un niño de cabello blanco y el otro era un adolescente de unos 16 o 17 años aparentemente.

Lincoln: Tranquila, no vinimos a lastimarte, mi nombre es Lincoln Loud, y el es mi amigo Rob, somos turistas.

Rob: Ya no lo somos.

*sujetos de la purga*

-Miren! ¡Es Rob!

-Ese idiota destripó a dos de mis hermanos en la purga pasada

-A el!

*Rob empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego hacia los sujetos enmascarados hostiles de la purga que corrían hacia ellos*

Rob: Jaja ¿ves lo genial que es esto Lincoln? lo mejor de todo es que no estamos cometiendo ningún crimen, es completamente legal solo por esta noche, podes quebrarte a quien quieras JAJAJAJAJAJA!

*sigue quemando a los hostiles*

*Lincoln mira a la voluptuosa mujer*

Lincoln: cual es tu nombre

Thicc QT: me dicen Thicc.

Lincoln: Bien Thicc te sacaremos de aquí, Oye Rob puedes llevarnos de vuelta al edificio más alto a Thicc y a mi?

Rob: (Sarcasmo) Oh claro Lincoln, como podría decir que no después de lo mucho que me has chantajeado?

* * *

 **Eso es todo, descubrí que tenía esto guardado en mi galería y pensé, qué mejor fecha que el 31 de Octubre para subir esto.**

 **Feliz Halloween Fans de The Loud house.**


	33. Maggie vs Benny

**Maggie (Funny business)**

 **Vs**

 **Benny (L is for Love)**

* * *

Maggie: ¿ y ahora donde estoy?

Benny: Hola Maggie

*con cara de pocos amigos*

Maggie. Oye, yo conozco, eres el amigo de Luan ¿no? Benny.

Benny, Asi es.

Maggie: Oh bueno, me alegra conocerte, Luan es una gran chica.

Benny: lo sé, por eso te quiero lejos de ella.

*La emo se cruza de brazos*

Maggie: Bien, ya veo a donde va esto, nadie me dice con quien me junto y con quien no, me oyes?

* * *

Benny: no sé como eres amiga de Luan, ella no les gusta las personas sin sentido del humor.

Maggie: quien dijo que no lo tengo, tengo mis momentos, además, ella es mejor comediante que tú

Benny: Qué dices!?

Maggie: si, de hecho, más que un comediante pienso que eres un mal chiste caminante.

Benny: Ooooh, eso dolió maldita!

Maggie: Lo siento, tú encendiste el fuego, mi sinceridad puede doler, como la existencia.

* * *

Benny: Luan, me quiere más a mi.

Maggie: No, me quiere a mi.

Benny: tú eres todo lo contrario a lo que ella es, además eres dos años menor que ella!

Maggie: para el amor no hay edades, además, si ella sale contigo es por lástima, no creo que nadie piense que eres gracioso.

Benny: y tú jamás interactuaste canónicamente con ella, y yo canónicamente la besé, HA! ¡en tu cara intento de emo!

Maggie: MALDITO!

Risas: La verdad, pienso que ninguno es digno del corazón de mi amiga.

Benny/ Maggie: NO TE METAS RISAS!

 _*Lo que Benny ignoraba es que Rob estaba sobre una nube cargando un piano listo para soltarlo sobre él*_

 **Hahaha Por el Luaggie Week, publico este versus de Quien contra quien, a quien apoyan más? Es obvio casi nadie apoyará a Benny.**

 **(LUAN ES DE ROB MALDITOS :v )**

 **En fin, saludos a todos , fandom de TLH, buen fin de semana, hasta el próximo versus.**


	34. Lola vs Ronnie anne

**Lola**

 **Vs**

 **Ronnie anne**

 **(Universo Marginadas)**

* * *

La chica Santiago había llegado, junto a Robba , Fiona, y otras prisioneras más a la celda especial de Lola.

Lola estaba allí sentada en su trono, la ex princesa se comía su racimo de uvas, Ronnie anne en forma desinteresada, miraba alrededor del pabellón acomodado de la rubia, cosa que Lola notó.

-¿Qué tanto estás mirando?-

Ronnie anne sonrió.

-Tienes un lugar bastante acogedor-

Lola asintió en una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Te gustaría estar aquí ¿no?-

-Asi es, pero no estoy segura, yo le haría unas refacciones, unas mejoras, quitaría todas esas ridículas cortinas rosas, pondría una araña de cristal arriba, un buen televisor-

-Una estatua escela- dijo Robba en forma divertida.

-Hahaha- rió Lola, antes de cambiar a una expresión seria.

-El único mueble que pondrás aquí es tu ataúd-

Ronnie anne también cambió su semblante.

-Muy bien ¿Qué rayos te pasa conmigo? ¿Qué maldito problema tienes conmigo?-

Robba y las reclusas presentes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, Fiona solo miró a Ronnie con enojo, era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a hablarle a Lola de esa manera, Lola entrecerró los ojos con odio.

"Esta compa ya está muerta, no más no le han avisado" pensó Robba.

-¿Problema? Yo no tengo ningun problema- respondió Lola.

-Chicas ¿tengo algún problema? No, tengo UN problema contigo ¡UNO solo! chicas… toalla- ordenó Lola, rápidamente Jackie y Joy le colocaron una toalla que rodeó el cuello de Lola, cubriendo su conjunto deportivo rosa hasta las rodillas.

-¿crees que no sé que fuiste tú quien prendió fuego mi Call center y que negociaste con Lisa? La ÚNICA persona que puede negociar con Lisa aquí, es "mua"- se apuntó con el dedo así misma.

Ronnie anne se cruzó de brazos.

-Oye Lola, no sé quién rayos te está llenando la cabeza de idioteces, pero creo que estás bastante paranoica, ve al psiquiatra-

Lola hizo una mueca confundida.

-No te escuché, puedes repetir eso de nuevo?-

-Paranoica te dije, ve al psiquiatra-

-¿Puedes acercarte por favor?-

Sin miedo Ronnie anne se acercó a Lola para susurrarle al oído.

-Paranoica, ve al psiquiatra-

Repentinamente Lola saca un arma y la apunta hacia la chica Santiago.

-¿Ah si? ¿Ah si?-

Ronnie anne levantó sus menos en alto.

-Además de loca me crees estúpida ¿¡NO!?- dijo Lola en un tono hostil.

Ronnie anne sonrió.

-Por favor Lola, si eres sensata, yo sé que me dejarás ir sin ningún rasguño-

Al escuchar Lola estalló de risa.

-¿Por qué piensas que voy a hacer eso?-

-Dos palabras, Winston junior-

Lola abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿qué?-

-Si me pasa algo a mi, no creo que lo veas bailar a tu muchacho nunca más- Ronalda sonrió con malicia.

-Robba revísala-

-Como ordenes Lola-

Robba comenzó a revisar a Ronnie anne , ella saca un teléfono móvil del bolsillo de Ronnie anne, se lo entrega a Ronnie , la chica Santiago le muestra el teléfono, el cual tenía la foto de un chico rubio en una discoteca con sus amigos, Ronnie anne le enseñó esa foto a Lola.

-Esta foto es de ahora, tu hijo esta bien vigilado- explicó la latina.

-Si yo no llamo en cinco minutos, mis chicas, se acercarán a el, y le darán suelo a punto de plomo, creo que tendrás que conseguir un ataúd más con una mejor medida-

Lola rápidamente miró a Joy.

-Llama a Winston ahora-

Joy comienza a marcar el número de teléfono del hijo de Lola y se lo entrega.

 _"¿Hola?"_

-Hola Winston, soy yo ,mamá-

 _"¿Mamá? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿por qué llamas? ¿pasó algo?""_

-¿en dónde estás ahora?-

 _"Aquí en la discoteca con mis amigos, por qué"_

Con una sonrisa Ronnie anne hacía bailar el teléfono con la foto de Winston junior frente a Lola, mientras Lola la fulminaba con la mirada, apuntando con más ahínco el arma hacia a Ronnie anne, Lola deseaba reventarle los sesos de un disparo a la insolente ahora mismo.

-escúchame hijo, con tus amigos, te vuelves a casa ahora mismo, no hables con nadie más-

 _"Por qué mama"_

-¡POR QUE MAMÁ LO DICE!-

 _"Está bien mamá, no te enojes, te haré caso, te quiero"_

-Yo también te quiero hijo-

Lola colgó el teléfono y apuntó con el arma a la Latina.

-Con la familia no Santiago, con la familia no-

Ronnie anne arqueó una ceja, Lola seguía mirándola con odio, Robba negaba con la cabeza, sabía que era mala idea dispararle, no si Ronnie tenía en la mira al hijo de Lola.

Luego de los segundos de tensión, Lola movió el arma hacia la puerta, señal que Ronnie anne captó.

-Puedes largarte ahora-

Robba se sorprendió bastante, era la primera vez que alguien se le adelantaba a Lola de esa forma y no terminaba con un balazo, Ronnie anne sonrió victoriosa, ella salió caminando en forma tranquila ,marcando su teléfono, Lola apretaba sus dientes con rabia, seguía apuntando con el arma a Santiago mientras ella se marchaba.

"descuida Lola, la próxima vez será…" pensó ella para sí misma.

* * *

 **Marginadas Motín, para 2020 , Un pequeño y único adelanto lo que será esta gran precuela, saludos, pronto habrán más buenos versus aquí. : )**

 **Buen viernes a todos.**


	35. Katherin Mulligan vs Bobbie Fletcher

**Katherin Mulligan**

 **Vs**

 **Bobbie Fletcher**

* * *

-Bien Novato, hoy es tu primer día, asi que por favor mantén firme la cámara de acuerdo? – dijo la reportera al camarógrafo el cual era nuevo.

-De acuerdo-

-Bien, prepárate novato, hoy vamos a entrevistar a Bobbie Fletcher-

La reportera de Royal Woods noticias locales y el camarógrafo se dirigen hacia donde estaba aquella la famosa corredora de autos de carrera.

Bobbie Fletcher disfrutaba de los elogios y la gran felicitación de parte de su equipo de mecánicos.

-Bobbie, Bobbie, aquí Katherine Mulligan para noticias locales Royal Woods, Michigan ¿Qué se siente haber ganado otra victoria más para tu racha de victorias como corredora?-

-Oh Hola Kate, si, la verdad, me siento como si volviera a nacer, y eso me hace sentir viva, pues en una carrera de autos siempre hay riesgos, los corredores como yo siempre coqueteamos con el peligro-

-Eso es bastante genial, suena genial, pero dime, cuéntanos sobre tu vida privada , supimos que estas últimas semanas volviste a estar soltera, que nos dices de esto? ¿cómo te sientes?-

*Bobbie frunce el ceño*

-Me parece que no es momento apropiado para hablar de asuntos privados de mi vida ¿entiendes Kate?-

-Mi nombre es Katherin , memorícelo señorita fletcher, además, su vida no es ningún asunto privado, usted es mundialmente conocida, no solo aquí en Michigan-

Bobbie miró a Katherin , sonrió y decidió seguir su juego.

-Bien Katherin Mulligan, tiene razón, soy completamente conocida en casi todas partes, a diferencia de cierta chica reportera que ni siquiera en Royal Woods conocen, tanto que tiene repetir su nombre en cámara-

-Uuuuuh- se escuchó decir de parte del equipo de la corredora.

El camarógrafo no pudo evitar sorprenderse, una mirada fulminante de Katherin fue suficiente para hacer desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Bueno, señorita Fletcher, al menos esa chica se esforzó y estudió para llegar a donde está ahora, a diferencia de cierta compañera de la universidad que tuvo la desdicha de conocer que solamente pensaba en fiestas- contraatacó Katherin.

-Al menos esa compañera suya disfrutaba de su vida sin molestar a nadie - dijo Bobbie desvaneciendo su sonrisa.

-Bueno, Al menos ESA compañera no era una maldita roba novios ¿sabe?-

-Al menos esa compañera INMADURA CAPRICHOSA debería superarlo, no tengo la culpa de que seas una chica tan aburrida que solo le interesaba estudiar periodismo, además el terminó contigo antes de salir conmigo ¿lo olvidas, señorita "como te llames"?-

Lo siguiente que se vió fue a Katherine golpeando a Bobbie Fletcher con el micrófono, Bobbie reaccionó saltando sobre Katherine, la reportera y la corredora terminan en el suelo jalándose del cabello, dándose patadas, golpes e insultos como gatas salvajes.

 _*La transmisión se corta*_

(Disculpe, problemas técnicos)

-¿Ah?- dijo Leni confundida mientras miraba el Televisor.

-¡Mamá! ¡creo que el televisor se enfermó!-

* * *

 **Esto fue otro capítulo épico de Quien contra quien, primera vez que uso a la periodiste Katherin Mulligan y Bobbie fletcher (corredora de autos de carrera, ídola de Lana Loud)**

 **Saludos a todos, aún tengo mucho que dar, jajaja.**


	36. Especial de Navidad

**Especial de Navidad**

 **Lincoln Loud= solo en casa**

 **Home Alone**

* * *

Lincoln se habia quedado solo en la casa loud, su familia habia ido a Paris a pasar las fiestas, jamás pensaron que olvidarían a su unico hijo y hermano varón.

Rob y Saturnino quienes pasaban por esa realidad alterna por casualidad, habian notado que Lincoln se habia quedado solo en su hogar en la época de Navidad, sin malas intenciones, el par de desmadrosos fingieron ser ladrones para darle una pequeña lección.

Lincoln habia previsto esto, y les tenia preparado una gran sorpresa para cuando ellos llegaran.

*Esta es mi casa y yo la voy proteger*

* * *

 **las 22: 00 horas, antes del dia de Navidad...**

Rob y Saturnino arribaron a la casa Loud, ambos se miraron con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-jejeje, hora de darle un escarmiento al moco Saturnino.

-Hagámoslo-

Rob toca la puerta.

-Hey pequeño, dejanos pasar, soy Santa claus jejeje.

Rob reia mientras miraba a su amigo pelinaranja.

-Y yo soy su gnomo ayudante , JAJAJAJA-

-Por qué no sales ?

Lincoln se acercó a la puerta, preparó su rifle de juguete y sacó la punta a traves de la puerta de Charles, jala el gatillo y dispara a Rob en la rodilla, el sorete llevó sus manos a la zona de impacto.

-Ighhhhhh-

-Rob, que carajos te pasó ?

-bibibi...

-que?

-bibibi...-

-No te entiendo che-

-MATA ESE NIÑO!-

-Oh bueno, por que no dijiste eso?

Saturnino metió su cabeza por la puerta de Charles solo para encontrarse a Lincoln apuntándolo con aquella escopeta.

-Hola tonto.

*disparo*

Aunque la bala era de goma, eso no evito que Saturnino mirara la quemazón en su frente y gritara.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH! ... eso me dolió, Rob, el incestuoso esta armado!-

-Suficiente de esta pavada, Saturnino, tu entra por la puerta del sotano, yo iré por la puerta del frente-

-De acuerdo-

Rob corrió hacia la puerta de enfrente , sin saber que Lincoln habia derramado agua en las escaleras haciendolas resbaladizas, el cayó de espaldas contra el suelo.

-IIIIIIIGHHHH!...maldito seas Lincoln-

* * *

 _Con Saturnino..._

El pelinaranja abrió la puerta del sótano, nunca se esperó que un guante de box saldría y lo mandaría a volar contra el árbol del patio.

-Chintrolas!-

* * *

 _con Rob..._

Rob subió las escaleras, sujetándose de los pasadores, logró acercarse a la puerta de la casa Loud a duras penas.

-Jejeje- rió el tocó la perilla de la puerta, la cual estaba caliente gracias a que Lincoln le puso un aparato para calentar en la perilla del otro lado de la puerta.

-AAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH MI MANO PAJERA!-

Rob rápidamente saltó a la nieve para hundir su mano quemada en ella.

-Eso!- festejó Lincoln desde el otro lado.

Rob vió que su mano tenía marcada la letra de la perilla (L)

-voy a matar a ese pequeño bastardo- refunfuñó Rob para si mismo.

* * *

 _Con Saturnino..._

Saturnino pudó entrar al sótano, el cual estaba todo oscuro, vió un pequeño hilo colgando, el amigo de Rob supuso que era para encender la luz de sótano, pero en realidad, solo hizo que una plancha cayera directo a su cara.

-AUCH!-

Rob decidió ir por la puerta trasera, pudo abrirla sin difícultad, sin embargo, nunca se esperó que un lanzallamas colgado se activaría y le quemaría parte de su cabello.

-CONCHATUMADREEEEEEEEEEEE!- Rob hundió su cabeza incendiada en la nieve.

* * *

con Saturnino...

el pelinaranja tenía dificultades en el sótano, Lincoln había dejado pegamento en todo el suelo, Saturnino tuvo que deshacerse de sus calcetines para subir las escaleras, sin notar un enorme clavo que tuvo la desgracia de pisar.

Saturnino mira lentamente hacia el suelo y se toca su pie.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH maldición!-

Acto seguido cae por las escaleras.

-Doble maldición!-

* * *

 _Con Rob..._

Harto y furioso, Rob atropelló la puerta, logrando entrar a la casa al fin.

-¡da la cara! ¡pequeño hijo de perra!-

-¡Rob! ¡Voy a entrar!- dijo Saturnino desde el patio.

Saturnino abrió la ventana, metiendo sus pies descalzos, pisando accidentalmente las tachuelas y pedazos de vidrio de botellas de sidra de manzana que Lincoln había dejado.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUCH, Voy a matar a ese Lincoln!- gritó Satur con rabia y dolor.

Rob se acercó a la puerta de la sala de estar, la cual estaba cerrada.

-Por favor, no me hagan daño- suplicó Lincoln fingidamente desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Tú ya estás muerto pendejo, asi que ponte a rezar-

Rob abre la puerta y su rostro se encuentra con un plastico pegajoso el cual difícilmente logra quitarse de encima.

-Uuuh ahora sos boleta-

Lincoln enciende el ventilador y las plumas van volando hacia Rob.

-¿Rob?-

-¿Saturnino? ¿por qué chingados estás descalzo?-

\- y tú por qué tienes esas plumas, parecés gallina-

La voz de Lincoln llama la atención de ambos.

-Oigan Soburros, vengan por mi-

-A él!- gritó Rob.

Lincoln corrió hacia las escaleras, rápidamente tómo una lata de pintura vacía colgante y la arroja hacia el loco par.

-¡Abajo Satur!-

-¿Kha?-

Rob se agachó y lo pudo esquivar, pero Saturnino no corrió la misma suerte, Saturnino terminó en el suelo con mini Lincolns imaginarios corriendo alrededor de su cabeza, desorientado por el golpe.

-Descuida Saturnino, lo atraparé para ti-

Rob se volvió solo para encontrarse otra lata de pintura colgante impactando contra su cara.

-Uuugh!-

Saturnino le sirvió de colchón de aterrizaje.

-Definitivamente lo haremos pedazos-

Rob y Saturnino se pusieron de pie y corrieron por las escaleras , Lincoln intentó huir al sótano, justo cuando estaba cerca de lograrlo, Saturnino da un salto y lo atrapa.

-Lo atrapé Rob, ya lo atrapé! jejeje-

Lincoln estaba en problemas, Saturnino lo tenía bien agarrado del pie, el chico albino creía haberlo perdido todo, sin embargo, su esperanza de ocho patas estaba en las escaleras, La mascota de Lana , Frank la araña, Lincoln lentamente atrapó al arácnido y se lo colocó a Saturnino en la cara.

-Toma-

El grito del pelianaranjado fué similar al grito de una chica en un concierto de su artista favorito.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHg!

Lincoln huyó al ático de la casa, mientras Saturnino se quitó a Frank de encima, la araña aterrizó en el pecho de Rob, Saturnino tenía la palanca lista para matar a la araña.

Rob notó la mirada extraña de su amigo hacia él.

-Rob no te movás eh?-

-Saturnino ¿qué putejos haces?-

-Shhh... no te muevas...-

-¿qué?-

Sin pensarlo dos veces Saturnino golpea con la dura palanca a Rob en el pecho provocando que se retorciera de dolor.

-UUUUUUUUGHH, P*ta que te remilparió Satur- Rob lentamente se puso de pie.

-¿Le di? ¿le di? ¿Viste si le dí?-

Rob le arrebata la palanca y golpea a Saturnino con ella.

-¿Qué carajo importa si le diste? La próxima te meto esta misma palanca en tu pinche *jete!-

Lincoln se deslizó por la soga desde la ventana del ático hasta la casa del árbol del patio.

Rob y Saturnino llegaron al ático en busca de Lincoln, ambos recorrieron diferentes lados del ático pero no habían más que cajas.

-¿Lo encontraste?-

-No-

Ambos idiotas miraron la ventana.

-¿Crees que se haya suicidado?- preguntó Saturnino.

Se asomaron por la ventana.

-Por aqui soburros, voy a llamar a la polícia- les gritó Lincoln desde la casa del árbol.

-Ahí está, vamos a darle sus pataditas Saturnino-

-No Rob, va a llamar a la policía! D:

-No va a llamarla desde el árbol, pendejo-

Rob fue el primero en escalar la soga hacia la casa del árbol, con un temeroso Saturnino.

-Ehm Rob , no creo que esto sea buena idea-

-Cállate, llegaremos hasta el, le damos una paliza y nos vamos-

-Oooh chicos- Llamó Lincoln con una sonrisa burlona.

Rob y Saturnino se aterraron de ver a Lincoln con una enorme tijera de jardín, cerca de la soga.

-Regresa, regresa ahora idiota!- gritó Rob asustado.

-No cortes la soga! no la cortes!- gritó el pelianaranjado igual de aterrado.

Lincoln cortó la soga y ambos gritaron y se balancearon hasta estrellarse con la pared.

Lincoln corrió a toda velocidad para llegar a la casa vecina que Rob y Saturnino ya habían robado, por hobbie, al subir del sótano inundado, no esperó encontrarse a Rob y Saturnino.

-Ahora van a cambiar los papeles-

-¿Te gusta el hielo mocoso? Vení para acá!- Rob lo jaló de la camisa, y lo colgaron en el perchero de la puerta, Lincoln los miró con miedo.

-Ahora Saturnino ¿como vamos a vengarnos de este bribón?-

-No lo sé Rob, yo digo que lo golpeemos la cara con una pinche plancha!-

Lincoln jadeó asustado.

-Yo digo que le cortemos los deditos uno por uno- Dijo Rob mientras tomó la mano de Lincoln y fingía que la iba a morder.

De repente, el señor Quejón aparece y golpea a Rob con su pala de recoger nieve en su rostro, lo mismo con Saturnino, ambos cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

-Ven Loud, ahora estás a salvo- dijo el anciano.

La policía no tardó en llegar, y Rob y Saturnino fueron arrestados, de nuevo.

-Bueno, gracias a que dejaron las casas inundadas, sabemos cuantas casas robaron- dijo el oficial sonriendo a los condenados.

Rob rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de una referencia- dijo Saturnino mientras metido adentro del auto policial.

-No lo olviden oficiales, somos los Bandidos mojados, somos los bandidos moja...-

Rob le dá una patada en las nalgas.

-Cállate y entra al maldito auto... ¡Y no me toques la cabeza!- Rob le gritó al oficial.

-Entra ya-

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente...**

Rita había llegado a la casa Loud, ella había logrado llegar al Royal woods, aún con los vuelos suspendidos en víspera de Navidad.

-Lincoln cariño ¿estás aqui?-

-¿Mamá?-

Ese pequeño reencuentro en la mañana de Navidad fue lo mejor que Lincoln podía recibir.

 **Espero que les haya gustado , y que hayan entendido a que hace referencia esta historia, espero que se hayan reído solo un poco, feliz navidad a todos.**


	37. Lincoln vs Chandler

**Lincoln**

 **Vs**

 **Chandler.**

(AU)

* * *

La reunión entre dos bandos criminales , los más poderosos de Royal Woods, y los más temibles, Chandler era representante y vocero del clan mafioso del lado sur de Michigan, mientras que Rusty, Lincoln y Clyde eran los principales líderes del clan lado norte.

Hasta ahora la reunión iba bien, sin embargo había algo en Chandler que el peliblanco no toleraba en Absoluto.

Si Rusty está en lo correcto acerca de eso entonces lo solucionaremos- dijo Chandler.

-Una guerra entre nosotros es lo último que necesitamos en este momento- dijo el peliblanco.

-Pero parece que tu ya estás peleando una- recalcó Chandler.

-Te pasaste un poco con esa bomba en el aeropuerto, Loud-

Lincoln recordó aquel atentado del aeropuerto, su intención solo era acabar con el candidato a alcalde de Royal Woods quien tenía un vuelo, pero el alcalde nunca llegó al aeropuerto, y la bomba estalló, tanta sangre y tantos muertos por nada.

-Mira Chandler- habló clyde.

-Nosotros solo tenemos un pequeño desacuerdo con el gobierno, es todo, nosotros solo estamos en contra de que nos encierren de por vida en prisiones de máxima seguridad, y eso es algo que conviene a todos-

-Es verdad Mcbride, tienes razón, Michigan es un estado muy grande para todos y podemos solucionar ese tema de los territorios en los Ángeles, pero sólo cuando ustedes solucionen sus problemas aquí en Royal Woods- aclaró Chandler.

Lincoln miró molesto al pelirrojo.

-¿Sabes lo que a mi me molesta Chandler? Tu arrogancia, esa necesidad de querer controlar todo, esa actitud de superioridad, cuidado Chandler, que no te den plomo por eso-

Chandler miró sorprendido a Lincoln, mientras que el peliblanco, una vez dicho todo se levantó y se retiró sin despedirse.

Chandler dirige la mirada hacia Rusty y Clyde.

-Gracias a todos por venir-

Clyde y Rusty no respondieron y se retiraron.

Lincoln subió a la camioneta y espero que sus dos amigos llegaran, una vez que ellos subieron al vehículo, el albino mafioso suspiró y habló.

-Voy a matar a ese maricón malnacido-

-Adelante Lincoln! Yo lo hago- alentó el pelirrojo pecoso.

-Déjate de tonterías Rusty- dijo Clyde.

\- Lincoln, a ese marica lo matamos después, no podemos tener una guerra en tantos frentes ¿entiendes?-

-Clyde, Si ese hijo de perra sigue mandando su porquería a los Angeles, yo personalmente voy a meterle la pistola por el trasero y apretar el gatillo, eso te lo juro-

-Así se enamorará de ti Lincoln- dijo Clyde en modo de broma, causando que Rusty riera y Lincoln diera una media sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este versus.**

 **Normalmente siempre ponen a Chandler como el malo, el cretino en los fics, pero aquí el que busca liquidarlo es Lincoln, este versus es un garabato, un universo AU donde muestra que pasaría si Lincoln se convierte en un poderoso jefe del crimen organizado.**

 **Si quieren un fic oficial de esto, haganmelo saber. : )**

 **Saludos, y espero que hayan disfrutado esta lectura.**

 **PD: Alí tuarez si estás leyendo esto, claro que voy a actualizar esos fanfics, la Tabla de anuncios es solo para anunciar fanfics de The Loud house.**

 **Las novedades de mis otras obras de otras series las puedes ver en mi perfil.**

 **El mismo mensaje para el resto que me lee.**


	38. Leni vs Lynn

**Leni**

 **vs**

 **Lynn**

* * *

Las cosas para Lori Loud no le habían ido bien desde que Roberto Santiago o Bobby, había terminado su relación con ella, todo lo que le parecía un mundo perfecto a la gran Lori Loud se había derrumbado para siempre.

Sus ganas de ir a la universidad fueron opacadas por la depresión.

Luego de enterarse que Bobby había tenido otra pareja, y era Carol Pingrey, ella se había vuelto por así decirlo "una bruja" , tanto con sus hermanos como con las personas a su alrededor.

Sus padres la echaron mandándola a vivir con Lynn y Leni quienes ya vivían solas en otra ciudad.

En cuanto supo que Bobby y Carol fueron a un condado donde caía mucha nieve, ella no tuvo mejor idea que seguirlos para conseguir algo que pudiera usar para humillar a Carol y destruir su reputación de una vez por todas.

Lori espiaba con binoculares a Carol Pingrey desde cierta distancia.

-Oh si, ya te tengo Carol Pingrey, vas a pagar por haberme robado a MI Bobby, sólo espera, un paso en falso y te acabaré.

Los pensamientos malignos de Lori fueron interrumpidos por las típicas escenas de las dos hermanas.

-Lynn, por favor!-

-NO LENI!-

-Vamooos- suplicaba Leni.

-Quiero subir al periférico pero no quiero hacerlo sola-

-NO! ya te dije que no quiero subir a esa cosa, y deja de lloriquear!-

-Por favor!-

-QUE NO!-

Lori suspiró.

"Por qué, por qué tuve que irme a vivir con estas dos taradas de mis hermanas, por qué sigo estando cerca de ellas? POR QUÉ" eran sus pensamientos.

-¿¡Acaso tú no aceptas un No por respuesta!?- le gritaba Lynn a Leni.

-No es No, y es mi respuesta final-

Leni tomó las manos de Lynn , las juntó y le puso ojos de súplica.

-Por favooor-

Lynn no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa tierna mirada de Leni.

-¿Por qué no se besan?- preguntó Lori con burla, cosa que no le hizo ninguna gracia a Lynn.

-¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE PEDAZO DE….!?-

-Además, pienso que es buena idea subir al periférico , asi tendré una mejor vista de Carol Pingrey-

-¿De veritas de veritas?- preguntó Leni entusiasmada.

-De veri… ehm , si, digo, por qué no, Lynn, tira esto por mi ¿quieres?-

Lynn jr furiosa arrojó lejos el vaso de café en vez de arrojarlo en un basurero, el vaso aterrizó cerca de un circuito.

-¡Vamos Lynn!- Leni jalaba del brazo a Lynn, ella intentó resistirse pero Leni era bastante fuerte.

-Nooooo!-

Una vez a bordo del periférico que iba lentamente, Lori espiaba cada segundo a la feliz pareja desde las alturas.

-Bien, se están abrazando, que horror, se están besando, asqueroso, y ahora están… RAYOS!-

Lori rápidamente alejó sus ojos de sus binoculares, bastante sonrojada.

-No se supone que debiera ver eso-

-¿Ver qué?- preguntó Leni.

-Puedes verlo por ti misma-

Leni miró con su ceja levantada desde la distancia para luego sonrojarse al extremo y cubrir su rostro.

-Ewwww que asco ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso en la nieve?-

-Y después te preguntas por qué todos tus novios rompen contigo-

-Oh…- decía Leni avergonzada.

Luego voltea hacia su hermana Lynn, quien miraba hacia arriba molesta y de brazos cruzados.

-Oye ¿qué estas haciendo Lynn?- preguntó Leni.

-Nada de tu incumbencia idiota-

-Vamos, sé que es algo-

-NO, y ya dejáme en paz ¿De acuerdo?-

-vamos! Dime! Por fa!- suplicó Leni jalando del brazo a Lynn.

-¡DIJE QUE NO!- Lynn la empujó

-y ya déjame en paz tarada!-

Leni termine chocando cerca de Lori, mientras que Lynn fue impulsada al otro lado por el empujón, terminando mirando hacia abajo accidentalmente.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó Lynn aferrándose a Leni.

-ME VOY A CAER Y VOY A MORIR AYUDAAA!—

Lynn miró a Leni y a Lori quienes se quedaron mudas antes su reacción.

-*Jadeo* Lynn no puede ser ¿tu tienes miedo a las alturas?- preguntó la Loud modista.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Lori arqueando una ceja.

-esperaba más de ti Lynn-

-¡Oye! No le tengo miedo a las alturas!-

Leni la miró seria, haciendo un pequeño pucherito con sus labios.

-Tú… tienes vértigo ¿y luego te burlas de mí por que dices que ya soy muy mayor para mirar Blarney el dinosaurio y los teletubbies?-

-¡QUE NO TENGO MIEDO A LAS ALTU….! …Espera ¿qué?-

-siempre me molestas, y dices cosas muy feas de mi, Pero tú…-

Lori y Lynn notaban que el tono de Leni se escuchaba más sombrío.

-Tú le tienes mucho miedo a las alturas ¿no es así Lynn?- Leni sonreía maliciosamente.

-hehehe, esto será tan delicioso como una paleta de caramelo-

-¿Leni?-

-Oooh querida Lynn hahaha- *risa malvada*

Por alguna razón, Lynn comenzaba a asustarse, no sabía por qué.

-L-Leni , T-Tranquila, podemos resolver esto, N-No hagas algo estúpido-

-¿Estúpido? ¡LA ESTÚPIDA ERES TÚ!- le gritó Leni en un tono agresivo.

Lynn y Lori abrieron los ojos, esta era la primera vez que la escuchaban hablar así.

-¿LE TIENES MIEDO A LAS ALTURAS? ¿¡TÚ!? ¿QUIEN SE SUPONÍA QUE ERA LA MÁS TOSCA Y RUDA DE NOSOTRAS? DIOSITO NO ME HAGAS REÍR, déjame decirte una cosa hermanita, yo siempre tomé pequeñas venganzas contra ti y ni siquiera te diste cuenta-

Lori aún no ocultaba su expresión de sorpresa ante esta nueva cara de Leni, era claro que Leni estaba dejando salir su lado psicopático luego de reprimirlo tantos años.

Ahora Leni tenía una sonrisa sombría y una mirada de psicópata.

-Muahahahaha! Ay Lynn, recuerdas esa vez que fuiste a Leche landia con tu novio Francisco? Bien, yo no fui a acompañarte esa vez, pero me puse tan furiosa por que ensuciaste mis vestidos con tus asquerosos y lodosos balones , asi que decidí seguirte, ese guardia de seguridad fue tan permisivo , solo tuve que ser "amistosa" con el para que me diera tu teléfono, y así escribirle horribles mensajes a tu novio para que el rompiera contigo al día siguiente ¿o acaso no pasó así?-

-Ah…uhh… ¿¡qué!?-

-HAHAHA, sí Lynn, y ahora mismo podría lanzarse desde…-

*Sonido de alarma*

Ambas se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Leni regresando a la normalidad por el momento.

Lynn suspiró de alivio.

 _"Queridos tripulantes, Debemos comunicarles que el periférico ha detenido, parece que ALGUIEN lanzo un vaso de café que no estaba vacío en el circuito desprotegido del periférico ¿pero quien sería tan desconsiderado para arrojar un vacio de CAFÉ en un circuito del periférico, por favor!"_

Leni y Lori les lanzaron una mirada de molesta y enojo a Lynn, ella solo sonrió con nerviosismo, volviendo a sudar.

 _"Atención pasajeros… ¿qué? ¿ya se bajaron todos de los periféricos? ¿o sea que ya me puedo ir? Bien…"_

-Todo es TÚ culpa!- acusó Lori con el dedo a Lynn.

-¿Por qué no lanzas los vasos en un tacho de basura como cualquier persona normal? ¿Qué eres Lynn? ¿un animal?-

-Oye! Estaba enojada ¿de acuerdo? Tú y esta horripilante psicópata querían subir al maldito periférico sin que les importe qué piense-

-¿Um chicas?- hablo Leni.

\- Odio interrumpir pero parece que la locutora tiene razón, no hay nadie más aparte de nosotras ¿Cómo fue que la historia de este fanfic cambió tan de repente?-

-Ugh, bien, literalmente tenemos que guardar la calma, estamos varadas en esto, solas, y sin ningún medio de comunicación-

-¿Y tu teléfono?- preguntó Lynn.

-No tiene señal-

Leni quedó pensativa un momento.

-¿Uh?-

*miró hacia arriba*

-Oigan, tengo una idea!- dijo Leni con brillo en sus ojos y una encantadora sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-¿y si nos deslizamos por los cables hacia la otra torre? Creo que vi una escalera por allí-

Lynn se llevó una palmada a la cara.

-Esta bien Leni, de todas las ideas tontas que has tenido esta sin duda es…-

-Una buena idea de hecho- dijo Lori respaldando a Leni.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ES UN SUICIDIO!?-

-Tal vez, pero es mejor eso a morir congeladas aquí-

-Si…ehm…. bueno… ¡YO NO VOY!-

-Esta bien, Leni y yo iremos-

-Espera! no me vas a dejar aquí ¿verdad Lori?-

-Lynn literalmente tienes dos opciones, no puedo dejarte con Leni luego de lo que acabo de presenciar hoy, y creo que sabes bien por qué no puedo dejar que Leni vaya sola-

-Oh si, buen punto- respondió Lynn.

-No entiendo ¿por qué no puedo ir sola?- preguntó Leni.

-Por que la última vez que te dejé a cargo de algo casi quemas la casa y casi matas a alguien, Entonces Lynn ¿qué escoges?-

-Uhg bien! que quedo aquí, pero no tarden-

-Antes de que nos vayamos, Oye Lynn ¿te digo algo?- Preguntó Leni sonriendo y dándole un guiño de ojo a su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Leni?-

De repente la tierna sonrisa de Leni se transformó en una sonrisa espeluznante de asesina en serie.

 **-Aún no he terminado contigo…-**

Lynn volvió sentir el escalofrío recorrer su espina.

-Quiero a mi mamá 0_0

* * *

 **Eso fue todo por ahora.**

 **Les gustó este versus? Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap de Quien contra quien.**

 **Alguna vez se imaginaron a Leni tener este lado psicótico? Hahaha, bueno, con esto ya se dieron una idea, jajaja saludos.**


	39. Especial de pascuas

**Disfruten de este cap**

* * *

 **Especial de pascuas**

Saturnino viendo aburrido el canal de Nickelodeon.

"Y por estas pascuas, maratón de Bob esponja, seguido de , especial de huevos de pascuas de Bob esponja , seguido de... un episodio nuevo extra de bob esponja!"

El peli anaranjado solo se encogió de hombros.

-Meh...-

Aparece Rob saltando en el sofá.

-EU Saturnino, adivina!-

-¿Descubriste la cura para el herpes?-

-Ehm... no-

-¿Preñaste a una waifu?-

-Sabes que soy estéril en dimensiones alternas-

-Entonces me rindo-

-Hoy hablé con el conejo de pascua!-

* * *

Rob bailando como pendejo, sentado en la pierna del conejo de pascua.

-¿que pasa?-

-No lo se , ha estado bailando en mi pierna como idiota media hora-

El conejo vuelve a mirar a Rob.

-Oye chico, no quieres algo?-

-Pues si pendejo, por qué crees que estoy aquí-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Señor conejo de pascua, quiero que estas pascuas me traigas el juego de Pokemon, y uno Digimon, quiero atraparlos a todos, también quiero de cartas de My little pony, Dragon ball super y los pinches Yokais-

-Bueno...

-Espérate que no termino, también quisiera una turbo bicicleta de ocho cilindros 4 x 4-

-Eso no existe-

-Tienes magia o no? a menos que no seas el verdadero conejo de pascua-

El "conejo" suspiró.

-Oye ¿no estás un poco grande para pedir regalos al conejo de pascua?-

Los ojos de Rob cambiaron a color rojo.

* * *

-Y Ahora enfrento cargos penales por que nos re cagamos a trompadas- finalizó su historia Rob con una sonrisa.

Saturnino sorprendido.

-Hijo de tu chingada madre Rob ¿te das cuenta de lo serio que es eso?-

-¿Y tu te das cuenta que eres un gil Saturnino?-

* * *

Al dia siguiente en el centro comercial...

-Que pase la siguiente- ordenó el sujeto disfrazado de conejo.

La siguiente era una niña rubia vestida de princesa.

Lola se sienta en el regazo del conejo de pascua.

-Hola-

-Hola ¿y cual es tu nombre pequeña?-

-Me llamo Lola-

-Bien Lola ¿qué quieres para Pascuas?-

-Oh, no es mucho lo que pido, solo muchas lindas muñecas, cuyo cabello sean resistentes así mi tonta hermana gemela no se le ocurra cortarlas, también quiero otro Kart, pero que este sea a control remoto , y espero que puedas conseguírmelo ¿escuchaste? ¿¡ME OYES!?

El conejo miró confundido a Lola.

-Oye niña, mejor deberías...-

-No no no, tú no haces preguntas, yo soy una niña tierna y tú eres un conejo, y si no me traes lo que quiero, te hago estofado estúpido conejo! ¿he sido clara?-

-Sonrían!- dijo la chica de la cámara.

Lola da su mejor sonrisa ante la cámara, acto seguido la pequeña princesa Loud le da un pequeño beso al conejo y se retira.

-Adios conejito! :D

El sujeto disfrazado de conejo sintió escalofríos.

-Oh por Dios!-

* * *

 **Hola a todos, jajaja , les gustó este especial, espero haberlos divertido mucho, y espero que hayan pasado unas tranquilas pascuas con esta cuarentena.**

 **saludos a todos lo que me estén leyendo. Pobre tipo vestido de conejo XD ya no sabe si es peor Lola Loud o Rob.**


	40. Lincoln vs Lori,especial 40 capitulos

**Disfrutenlo, para celebrar la cantidad de caps en Quien contra Quien.**

* * *

 **Lori vs Lincoln**

 **(Especial 40 capitulos)**

Hoy eran un hermoso día en la avenida Franklin de Royal Woods, Michigan, curiosamente los alrededores de la casa Loud estaban completamente calmos y silencioso, lo cual no era algo común tratándose de la casa donde viven más 10 personas.

*Se oye una explosión*

-Lissssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Se escuchó enorme grito femenino, que llamó la atención de todas las hermanas, todas corrieron a la habitación de Lisa, para encontrar con una enojada Lori Loud fulminando a la pequeña genio con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasó Lori? ¿ocurre?- preguntó Luna.

-Si ¿por qué estás enojada con Lisa?- preguntó Leni.

Lori miró a sus hermanas durante un momento.

"Ellas creen que soy Lori" pensó la rubia.

"Tengo que actuar como ella, no pueden saber la verdad o se reirán de mí"

Lori recobró la compostura y respiró profundamente.

-No ocurre nada hermanas, resulta que LISA tomó mi ropa interior para tratar de estudiar mi aroma-

-Ewwwww- dijeron las demás hermanas , para luego proceder a retirarse.

-Realmente necesitas terapia Lisa- dijo Lynn antes de volver a sus asuntos con las demás.

-Ten algo de clase Lisa- agregó Lola antes de proceder a retirarse.

La genio miró a "Lori" , arqueando una ceja.

-¿Enserio Lincoln? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió decir? Ni yo me rebajaría a algo tan bajo como eso que dijiste-

Lincoln quien ahora ya no era Lincoln, se había transformado en una especie de clon idéntico a su hermana mayor Lori, o mejor dicho, gracias a un experimento mal calculado de su hermana genio, Lincoln se transformó en Lori, no sólo tenía su apariencia si no también la voz de su hermana, Ambos tenían suerte de que Lori no estaría en casa por unas horas debido a que tenía que pasar tiempo en su curso de juego de Golf.

-Mira , no estamos hablando de ti Lisa, hablamos de mi! Si le decía a mis hermanas que me transformaste accidentalmente en Lori, se reirían y no dejarían de molestarme por semanas ¡Nadie debe saber esto!-

Apuntó con el dedo hacia la genio.

-¡Dime que puedes arreglarlo!-

-Por favor Lincoln, me ofendes, claro que sí puedo arreglar esto, solo necesitaré que orines en este contenedor por favor-

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó alarmado.

-Necesito estudiarte para poder hallar una solución- explicó su hermana.

-Es solo que..-

-¿Qué?-

-No sé como hacerlo, Ya no tengo… tu sabes.- las mejillas de Lincoln/Lori se enrojecieron.

Lisa llevó su mano a la cara.

-Vives con nosotras desde que tienes memoria ¿y no sabes como descargamos eso?-

-Bueno es que…

-¡Sólo ve al baño, siéntate sobre el contenedor, concéntrate y hazlo! No es tan diferente descargar líquido con un órgano reproductor femenino que con una masculino, en ese aspecto- explicó Lisa.

-Está bien , Esta bien Lisa, pero más vale que esto lo valga, pero primero tendré que beberme muchas sodas-

-Si te hace apresurarte rápido, por mi está bien- dijo Lisa volviendo hacia su mesa con sus tubos y sustancias.

Luego de unos minutos, "Lori" volvió a la habitación con un contenedor lleno.

-Listo, aquí está tu "muestra", tenías razón, no fue tan malo-

-Perfecto, tomará unas horas para que…-

Lisa fue interrumpida

-¿¡Unas horas!? ¿y qué voy a hacer en ese tiempo?-

Lisa se limpió la cerilla del oído por el enorme grito de su hermano.

-Mientras podrías fingir ser "Lori" , Nuestras unidades fraternales creen que eres ella-

-Oye, yo no podría….- Lincoln se quedó pensativo un momento.

-¿Ser Lori por un día?-

Lincoln había pensado en todas las libertades que tenía Lori al ser la hermana mayor de la casa, quizás el podría ser mucho mejor Lori que la misma Lori, aunque Lori imponga Orden, el que trae la tranquilidad entre sus hermanas era él.

Lori sonrió para sí misma.

-Literalmente no lo haría tan mal, De acuerdo Lisa, seré Lori por un día hasta que halles la cura, cuanto antes.

-Perfecto- sonrió Lisa.

-Ahora déjame trabajar-

Lincoln que ahora era Lori, tenía que ejercer su puesto de hermana mayor, el albino de 11 años siempre se preguntó como sería su vida si hubiera sido él primer hermano nacido y Lori una de las menores, bueno, ahora podía darse una idea, aunque no era lo que esperaba, y menos como imaginó pasar su día.

-Bien, que cosas haría Lori- rápidamente desvió sus pensamientos.

-No, Lori no siempre actúa, debo actuar mucho mejor hermana mayor que ella, y eso es lo que haré-

-¿con quien estás hablando Lori?- preguntó Leni.

-Oh, Leni! S-solo hablaba …conmigo misma?-

Leni miró a Lori por un minuto.

-Bueno, está bien! por cierto ¿no tenías algo importante que hacer? ¿en el club de Golf tal vez?-

-Oh eso, descuida, Literalmente eso ya esta todo hecho- La falsa Lori Loud simuló una sonrisa.

Leni entrecerró los ojos un momento pero sonrió.

-¡Esta bien!-

La Loud modista estaba a punto de irse cuando de repente, volvió a mirar a quien creía su hermana.

-Oye Lori , te quería pedir ayuda con algo , estás disponible ¿no?-

"Bien Lincoln, ahí se presento tu oportunidad"

-Claro hermanita, qué necesitas- preguntó Lori.

-Necesito que pruebes el vestido que acabo de confeccionar, es un regalo para una amiga, tiene la misma medida que tú, sería genial que te la pruebes.

-Ehm… de acuerdo lo haré-

"después de todo, no sería la primera vez que uso un vestido" pensó el peliblanco para sí mismo, recordando cuando intentó ir disfrazado con sus hermanas al lugar de trabajo de su padre.

Luego de que se probara el vestido y quedara a la medida, para alegría de Leni, Lincoln procedió a retirarse del lugar.

-Oye Lori-

-¿Si Leni?-

-Gracias por ser el maniquí para el vestido, pensé que me dirías que no ya que siempre estás ocupada-

Lori sonrió.

-De nada Leni, para eso estoy, soy tu hermana mayor y siempre que pueda , te ayudaré-

Lori siguió en lo suyo, bajó hacia el primer piso, se sentó en el sofá al ver que no había nadie viendo la tele.

De repente Lynn entra a la casa, con el rostro deprimido, molesta pero deprimida.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti Lynn?- preguntó Lori.

-No encuentro a Lincoln, no sé donde se metió-

-Habrá salido afuera con Clyde-

-Si, pero debió haberme dicho, hoy tenía que ayudarme a practicar-

-¿qué deporte?-

-Un poco de maniobras y técnica de lucha libre-

-Tal vez yo podría ayudarte con eso-

-¿Estás segura? No eres precisamente fan de estos deportes-

Lincoln/ Lori arqueó una ceja.

-¿Olvidas que tengo suficiente fuerza como para intimidar a todos en esta casa?-

Aunque no le gustaba mostrar esa faceta tiránica que suele tener su hermana mayor Lori, Lincoln tenía que convencer a su hermana deportiva de que se dejara ayudar por Lori.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, como quieras, ven, no digas que no te lo advertí-

Minutos más tarde…

En el patio trasero de la casa Loud.

Se podía apreciar a Lynn y Lori en un pequeño cuadrilátero, ambas practicando las llaves y técnicas de Lucha, Lynn la dominaba, pero Lincoln aprovechando que tenía la fuerza de Lori pudo acorralarla.

-tiempo fuera, además, ya toqué la cuerda, me tienes que soltar!- pidió Lynn.

Lori sonrió triunfante y soltó a Lynn.

-Vaya Lori ¿desde cuando conoces bien las técnicas de Lucha libre?-

-Ehhh… ehh… yo- intentó responder Lori.

-Aprendí viendo uno de los programas de Lucha, si eso, con solo mirar entendí como funcionaban esos movimientos tan complicado-

Lynn arqueó una ceja.

-Nadie aprende Lucha con solo ver en la televisión, pero supongo que uno puede equivocarse-

Lynn olió su camisa.

-Uh, tendré que tomarme una ducha, terminamos aquí, gracias por ayudarme Lori, fuiste mejor compañera de entrenamiento que el tontolón-

Lori solo pudo ver a la Loud atleta correr hacia dentro de la casa.

-Vaya, que parece que soy mejor Lori, que Lori-

El resto del día, transcurrió así, Lincoln en su forma y apariencia de Lori Loud, ayudaba a sus hermanas en todo lo que necesitaban.

En la habitación de Luan y Luna.

-Entonces ¿dices que la letra deberían sonar más apasionadas para que sea la mejor canción?- preguntaba Luna.

-Claro, literalmente pienso que saldrá mucho más genial- aconsejó Lori.

-Sii, no es una mala sugerencia, vaya Lori, no creí que supieras mucho de música, además de que escuchas más esos grupos de jóvenes que cantan canciones románticas- mencionó su hermana rockera.

-Bueno, hace unas semanas que comencé a escuchar Rock también Luna- fue su coartada.

-Ya veo- decía Luna mientras jugaba con las cuerdas de su guitarra.

-¿No has visto a Lincoln? No te ofendas, pero la verdad lo necesitaba a él-

Aunque Lincoln se sentía halagado de que Luna prefiriera más su ayuda, tenía que demostrar que Lori también podía ser alguien a quien acudir en esta casa.

-Oye ,puedes consultarme a mi también ¿sabes?- Lori se cruzó de brazos.

En la habitación de las gemelas….

Lana y Lola se peleaban como casi siempre, Lori irrumpió en la habitación.

-¿Y ahora qué ocurre?-

-Lola no quiere que sea el dragón- acusó Lana.

-Bueno, Lola no entiende que para ser un buen dragón hay que comerse a la princesa!-

-¡Pero así no es como se juega!- gritó la pequeña diva.

-Muy bien suficiente! Lana tu serás el dragón que quiere comerse a Lola-

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó Lola indignada por el motivo de que la orden de Lori sea a favor de su gemela.

\- y yo seré la guerrera que protegerá a Lola-

-¿No dijiste que eras muy mayor para jugar esto?- preguntó Lola.

-Hoy tengo tiempo libre y estoy con muchas ganas, mejor aprovechen, es hora de jugar!-

Lori / Lincoln se coloca una toalla alrededor del cuello para simbolizar la capa de caballero, tomó la espada hecha de globos que Luan le había hecho, las tres se habían reído y disfrutado como nunca.

El día había pasado rápido y la noche estaba cerca, Lincoln se acercó a la habitación de Lisa, dando dos golpeteos a su puerta.

-Lisa… ¡Lisa! , soy yo ,Linc… quiero decir… Lori!-

Tuvo que corregirse ya que alguien podría estar oyendo en el pasillo.

Lisa abrió la puerta.

-¿Si?-

-Ya pasaron horas Lisa, La noche ya está aquí, Lori llegará en cualquier momento ¿conseguiste esa antídoto?-

-No hay necesidad de un antídoto-

-¿¡Qué dices!?-

-cálmate unidad fraterna masculina, estuve investigando y resulta que no hace falta crear un suero o sustancia que te devuelva a la normalidad, es temporal, en cualquier momento los efectos de tu transformación pasarán y volverás a ser Lincoln-

-Oh ¿enserio? ¿esto se desvanecerá por sí solo?- preguntó Lincoln quien no pudo evitar dar saltos de alegría.

-¡Bien! ¡bien genial!-

-Yo te recomendaría que te quedes en tu habitación hasta que pasen los efectos, dicho todo, volveré a lo mío- La genio cerró la puerta de su habitación.

-Bien, iré a mi habitación y …-

-Oye Lori, ven, quiero mostrarte la foto de mi amiga a quien le regalé el vestido que te probaste-

-Oh, de acuerdo Lori, cuanto antes ¿si?-

-¡Bien! mi teléfono está en nuestra habitación-

Sin esperárselo, Leni jaló del brazo a Lori hasta su habitación.

Leni tomó su teléfono para mostrárselo.

-Ves? Esta es mi amiga, pelirroja y lindos ojos azules-

-Se parece a Becky-

-Si, pero tiene el cabello más largo que ella, asi que no es…-

De repente, ambos escuchan algo impactar contra el suelo, cuando Lincoln levantó la vista, abrió sus ojos con horror, Lori estaba allí, en la puerta, mirándolo, boquiabierta.

Leni estaba confundida, miró a la Lori quien estaba cerca de ella, y luego miró a quien estaba cerca de la puerta.

-¿Por qué veo doble?-

La verdadera Lori Loud borró su expresión de sorpresa para cambiarlo a una expresión de furia, apretando sus puños.

-¿¡Quien rayos eres tú!? ¿¡por qué te ves exactamente como yo!?-

-Lori, puedo… explicarlo- Lincoln intentó explicar, pero Lori se le abalanzó encima, ambas terminaron cayendo sobre la cama.

-Me vas a decir quien eres , ahora!-

-Lori, me estás lastimando, soy Lincoln, Lo juro!- exclamó.

-¡No me veas la cara de estúpida!-

Lincoln/Lori reaccionó y le dio un fuerte cabezazo a su hermana mayor, Lincoln tenía la misma fuerza y resistencia física que su hermana, una copia exacta ¿podría darle pelea?.

Lori se recuperó y volvió a atacar a la impostora, Leni estaba observando todo tratando de procesar lo que veía, Lincoln se estaba conteniendo pero Lori intentaba arañarlo, lo lanzaba a todas partes, rompiendo los muebles, la escandalosa pelea de ambas Loris causó tanto escandalo que llamó la atención de las demás hermanas y fueron a ver qué pasaba, todas esperaban no tener que recurrir al protocolo de hermanas, al llegar, todas se sorprendieron enormemente al ver quienes luchaban.

-Leni ¿por qué hay dos Loris?- preguntó Lynn.

-¿ustedes también ven doble?-

-Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días- opinó Luan.

Lori cesó su pelea un momento, jadeaba mientras no dejaba de mirar con furia a la otra Lori.

Lincoln/ Lori limpió el hilo de sangre de su boca con su brazo.

-Vaya Lori, siempre te creí la más madura pero eres una irracional, incluso Lynn es más racional que tú-

-¿Qué?- dijo Lori dejando de lado su ira.

-Así es Lori Marie Loud- respondió el peliblanco en el cuerpo , apariencia y voz de Lori.

-Es por esa forma de comportarte que ninguna de nuestras hermanas quiere pedirte algo, además de que tú siempre pides favores a cambio! ¡siempre tengo que ser yo quien las acompaña!-

Lincoln se cruzó de brazos, mirando con enojo, Lori se quedó pensativa respecto a eso.

-E-Eso no es así-

De repente Lisa llegó corriendo, empujando y haciendo a un lado a las hermanas espectadoras.

-¡Lori espera! ¡No lo lastimes! ¡Es Lincoln!-

-¿¡ Lincoln!?- exclamaron las hermanas.

-¿¡Lincoln!?- exclamó Leni.

-¿Lincoln?- dijo Lori confundida.

De repente, un aura de Luz rodeó a la enojada Lori impostora reduciendo su tamaño al de un niño de 11 años de edad, para asombro de las demás hermanas, Lincoln regresó a la normalidad, aún cruzado de brazos, y enojado, las lastimaduras y moretones que recibió cuando era un clon de Lori aún seguían ahí.

Ahora Lori se sentía peor por haber atacado a su hermano menor.

-Lincoln yo… no sabía…-

Lincoln levantó su mano.

-Ahórrate las palabras, solo quería explicarte que por un accidente con los químicos de Lisa me convertí en ti en forma accidental, qué bueno que no tuve tu actitud, pero en lugar de eso te pusiste como loca y me atacaste, yo pasé todo el dia con mis hermanas haciendo lo que a ti tanto te cuesta hacer, pasar algo de buen tiempo con ellas-

Las hermanas abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas, Lori las había ayudado en todo hoy, a ellas ya les parecía extraño que la reina del No lo hiciera de buena gana y sin pedir favores a cambio, Lincoln suspiró, y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, sus hermanas lo dejaron pasar.

Ahora Lori tenía la mirada entristecida, sus hermanas la fulminaron con la mirada, Leni incluida.

-Bien hecho Big sis- dijo Luna con sarcasmo.

-El show acabo, ya vámonos – dijo Lola.

Todas las demás regresaron a sus habitaciones, Leni se acercó a ella con los brazos cruzados, aún molesta.

-Leni yo…-

-No me hables Lori Loud, al menos no esta noche- dijo la modista antes de retirarse y dejarla sola en su habitación por el momento.

Lori desviaba la mirada con tristeza.

* * *

Horas más tarde…

Mientras las demás empezaban a dormir, Leni ni siquiera le dio las buenas noches, Lori se acercó a la habitación de Lincoln, ella tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió.

-Lincoln, soy yo, oye…. Te guardé un poco de helado del postre- Lori suspiró.

-Mira, Me siento horrible por como actué hoy, literalmente me siento como una bruja, además de pedirte perdón, quiero que sepas que también tienes razón sobre mí, en todo tienes la razón hermano-

Lincoln abrió los ojos al escuchar eso.

-Yo voy a tratar de dar muchos cambios, voy a empezar a controlar mejor mi mal carácter , por que lo último que quiero es que tú y nuestras hermanas me odien, pensar eso cuando llegue el día en que me tenga que ir a la universidad- sollozó un poco.

-Mejor ni pensarlo, pero por favor, espero que puedas perdonarme Lincoln-

De repente la puerta se abre, sorprendiendo a Lori, Lincoln le daba una sonrisa cálida, el pudo notar lo genuinamente arrepentida que estaba en sus palabras.

-Claro que te perdono Lori, ya me das ese helado?-

FIN.

* * *

 **Este fue el especial cuarenta capítulos, quien contra quien , jajaja , espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Para un colega que me pidió escribir esta idea. (espero que haya encantado por que le puso mucho empeño jejeje) tomó tiempo pero por fin pude plasmar esta idea.**

 **No sé si haya capítulos de pelea tan extensos como este, pero sí muchos versus.**

 **Por ahora esto esto es todo, saludos! :D**


	41. Ronnie anne vs Lynn, Llamadas

**Lynn**

 **Vs**

 **Ronnie anne.**

 **(Llamadas fanfic, pelea en la escuela)**

* * *

 _"Bueno ¿quieres enmendar tus errores? Empieza por darle a esa perra una lección"_

Ronnie anne tenía toda la furia en su ser, furia por dejar que Lincoln sufriera todos los maltratos y las burlas, furia por pensar más en su estúpida reputación que en él, furia por sí misma, pero más que nada, furia por todas las hermanas que lo maltrataron, se juró a sí misma que si se encontraba con cualquiera de ellas en la escuela, le bajaría los dientes de un duro puñetazo sin dudarlo.

Para su fortuna, pudo ver a Lynn charlando con Polly, al parecer la Loud deportista se veía notablemente enojada, sin dudarlo Ronnie anne caminó con rapidez hacia ella.

Lincoln nunca aprobaría esto, a veces ella se preguntaba como a pesar de todo lo que le hicieron con ese estúpido traje , el los seguía queriendo, estaba errado, tal vez, pero pensó que el aún estaba procesando todo lo ocurrido, igual que ella.

Sin esperar a que Lynn se volteara y la notara, Ronnie anne empujó a Lynn por la espalda, con todas sus fuerzas, Lynn cayó al suelo, sorprendida por el ataque.

"Bien hecho"

-Oye! ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!?- gritó Lynn ante el repentino arrebato de la latina.

-¿¡Tienes idea de lo que hiciste!? – gritó Ronnie anne furiosa.

-Eres una vil basura Loud ¿Lo sabías? El era TÚ hermano, no un saco de boxeo a quien podías usar y golpear cuando se te ocurra ¿¡Tienes idea de su estado!? ¡Lincoln está dañado física y psicológicamente!-

-A mi qué me importa ese saco de mala suerte andante ¡Todo lo que está pasando con nuestra familia es su maldita culpa! ¡su pútrida mala suerte!- gritó Lynn igual de furiosa.

 _"Mira como la maldita no se da cuenta de la gravedad de su idiotez ¿no crees que se merece un castigo? tú podrías aplicárselo"_

Sin dejar su expresión molesta , Ronnie anne la miró levemente incrédula.

-¿Mala suerte? HAHAHAHAHAHA!- empezó a reir Ronnie anne en voz alta, todos los estudiantes que presenciaban la discusión entre las dos chicas de temible reputación, se quedaron mirando con miedo, esto no terminaría bien.

 _"Eso es, hazla enojar, provoca a esa maldita"_

Lynn solo la miraba , empezando a perder la paciencia nuevamente, apretando sus puños.

-¿¡Por qué te ríes Santiago!? PARA, PARA DE REÍRTE!-

Ronnie anne dejó de reír, limpiándose una lágrima, volviendo a mostrar su semblante serio.

-El único infortunio que tuvo Lincoln fue tener a unas perras egoístas de hermanas, antes creía que Lori era la perra mayor , que ella no merecía a mi hermano, pero ahora puedo ver que tu le arrebataste el puesto por mucho-

 _"Ooooh, ya la estás quemando chica"_

Lynn ya estaba por los humos, ella caminó hacia Ronnie anne sin miedo, La latina no se inmutó.

-¿Estás enojada conmigo con ese perdedor? Bien, déjame decirte esto, NO CONSIDERARÉ ESA PLAGA COMO MI FAMILIA Y MENOS MI SANGRE, ES UN ASQUEROSO ABORTO QUE NO DEBIÓ NACER!-

 _"bueno, ahí está tu motivación"_

Esas palabras, esas duras y crueles palabras, fueron suficiente para desencadenar la furia deseosa por desatarse, la furia de Ronnie anne, lo que ocurrió después causó que todos los presentes en la escuela, jadearon.

Lynn ya se lo esperaba, pero nunca creyó que ese puñetazo le causaría tanto dolor, Ronnie anne arremetió contra Lynn , la derribó en el suelo, tomó su cuello y comenzó a propinarle fuertes puñetazos en el rostro.

La latina tenía dominada a la Loud deportista por un momento, pero Lynn también fuerte , bastante fuerte, Lynn la jaló de la coleta y puso a Ronnie anne contra el suelo, la atleta de 13 años de edad escupió dos dientes, ahora ella tenía un ojo morado.

-Voy a destrozarte ¿¡me oyes!?- juraba una iracunda Ronnie anne, a pesar de que Lynn apretaba su cuello.

-Todo el dolor que le provocaste a él , yo te lo voy a multiplicar por mil-

-¡Cierra la boca!-

Ahora comenzó la lluvia de puñetazos para la latina, Ronnie anne resistió el castigo, hizo el mismo truco sucio de Lynn, la jaló de su coleta y estrelló su cara contra el pavimento con todas sus fuerzas , Ronnie anne sonrió con malicia ante eso, ahora Lynn tenía los dos ojos morados.

La pelea fue brutal, ninguna de las dos parecía querer ceder, el odio en la mirada de ambas era notable.

-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?- gritó el director.

Lynn y Ronnie anne cesaron su pleito cuando vieron al director molesto, observándolas con severidad.

-Ustedes dos, a mi oficina!-

-Pero ella empezó!- acusó Lynn.

-¡No me interesa Loud! ¡A mi oficina ahora!-

Ronnie anne y Lynn obedecieron al director sin protestar, Ronnie podía jurar que tal vez la hermana de Lincoln pudo haberle roto un par de costillas, uno de sus brazos se sentía roto, pero aun así, sus ganas de querer lastimar a Lynn y las demás hermanas Loud no se desvanecían de su mente.

-Esto es sólo el comienzo desgraciada ¿me oyes?-

-Cuando quieras, estaré esperándote Santiago-

Lynn se limpiaba la sangre de su boca.

Estaba segura de que la suspenderían, pero a Ronnie anne eso no le importaba, pudo defender el honor de su querido novio, aunque en el fondo rogaba que Lincoln no se enterara y se enfadara con ella.

* * *

 **Otro capítulo de pelea, quien contra quien, esta vez, una escena que no se mostró del fanfic de Banghg llamadas, La pelea de Ronnie anne contra Lynn.**

 **es algo que muchos querían leer no? pero no importa, les cumplí el sueño, nos vemos en otras actualizaciones.**


End file.
